Saving hope
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: Ally's a doctor, her life seems normal enough, right? Wrong. She has a sad passed that she's pushed behind her. Austin's just out surfing but sometimes the waves are too strong... What happens when the hospital goes into lockdown and Ally turns back to Save the certain blonde. What if The gun man is lookign for her. Will they survive? Can Austin fix a broken Ally? Is he her hope?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I changed the summary (For the thrid time now) because it suits the story better. Sorry if it confuses anyone who has been reading this story. It's still the same story but the story lines will be better. I wont change the summary anymore. I promise! P.S for people who have been reading my story already this used to be the long summary page (incase your confused)

If you're a new reader. WELCOME

I hope you enjoy this story and please review!

I am open to any feed back, critisism, and ideas. Please don't hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; hey guys. so here it goes my first EVER fanfiction! this is chapter one. sorry that I never posted it yesterday but the truth is that I didn't know how to work this website... anyway here it goes I hope you like it worry it will be a lot better that the summary. Without further ado, here you go.**

**disclaimer; i do not own Austin and ally or anything else you recognise.**

Ally's P.O.V (couple hours in the future)

You never really know when things go wrong. That is until it's to late.

You always think that you have everything under control, that the human body can take what ever comes at it physical and mentally. And it's not until you are put into these situations that you realise that we are helpless, so vulnerable.

I learned that the hard way.

I help people. That's what I do for a living, it's my job.I see people die everyday. People I can't help.

I fight so hard for them but the ones who don't make it, don't make it. I guess after a while you just get use to it. But for some reason I can't give up on this one. I risked my life for him, and I would do it again in a heart beat. I've never felt this way towards a patient before. But I think I like it...

*BANG*

Ally's P.O.V (present)

"Dr. Dawson are you feeling ok?" said one of the nurses/best friend standing in front of me with a clipboard.

I must have been day dreaming, something I am doing a lot lately. It's not my fault that the hospital looks onto the beach. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to just let go and have some fun. I love my job, I really so. It always pays off when you can save a life. But I'm only 23. And yes I know that seems a bit young to be a fully qualified doctor but I did graduate early with all my honors. People say that I can't handle things because of my age. To be honest I am probably the best doctor in this place. I can take what ever comes at me.

"Yeah I'm fine Trish, thank's for asking."

Did I also mention I'm probably one of the nicest doctors here to? I'm not trying to brag but I make sure to treat everyone with the same respect, and I always make it a habit to get yo know my patients. But I never get attached. That would be unprofessional.

"You wanna talk about it?" she said with a devilish smile. Sometimes I don't know if she wants to help or just be nosey?

"Nah, it's always the same.'I don't want to be alone.' or 'I have this empty feeling inside of me' and then you say 'Ally your only 23, you will find someone, you're just over reacting.' So I have come to the conclusion that my friends are useless with advice."

"Hey!"

I giggle to myself as I turn back around to look out the window. TV in the waiting room is turned up.

"Breaking news" the TV presenter says. "There has a gun man on the loose in south-west Miami."

'great' i thought to myself. It doesn't really matter though because this is a hospital so it's safe. Right?

Austins P.O.V

"Come on" Dallas shout's at my from the water. "Are you gonna come and surf or just stand there and watch my awesome skills?"

"Oh, my skills at way better than yours. Why don't you stand back and watch me."

I run into the water with my surf board and Dallas is already half way out. It's to late for me to catch the wave so I just watch. When Dallas falls off his board I laugh as loud as I can, gaining a few weird stairs.

"Oh like you could do any better moon, I was caught off guard anyway..."

"I know I can do better, now paddle aside and watch how it's really done." I say as I begin to swim further out.

I can feel a wave come. It's a big one, but I can handle it. Before I know it I'm riding the waves but in a matter of seconds I'm in the water. Dallas must be having a real good laugh at me now. As I make my way to the surface the water crashes over my head again and I begin tumbling in the water. This has never happened to me before and I begin to panick. It has been nearly 2 minutes now and I still have no air. I can't open my eyes so I'm not to sure what way is up and what way is down. Nearly 4 minutest have passed now and although my eyes are closed the darkness is starting to take over me. I can't feeling my arms or legs. There to heavy. So I just stop. The darkness has won.

Ally's P.O.V

10 minutes. That is how long it has been since the news report was released. That is how long a gun man has been on the loose. It may not seem long many but when that same gun man is in your area then it tends to drag out a little. Obviously i know that it's safe here but I still get a little spooked about it.

I notice a large crowd of people surround the water edge. Maybe it's another casualty? I'll probably be the one to tend to it since I'm on call in this afternoon. That is why I actually have time to sit and take in the surroundings outside. The paramedics race past me with a stretcher and run towards the beach as it is so close. As soon as they are out the door I turn around to pick up my stethoscope when-

*BANG**BANG*

It sounds like it is coming from the other side of the hospital.

"CODE RED , THIS IS A CODE RED, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN." The voice from the speaker repeats as flashes or blue and red from the alarm light up the room.

But wait, code red lockdown is only when there is a shooter in the hospi- oh no! He is here. In the hospital.

All the doors shut and lock. including the entrance to the hospital. I can hear people screaming from the surrounding rooms and I am alone in the ER. Everyone else must have went and hid. I should probably go to. But at that moment I look out the window and I see the paramedics running towards the hospital with a boy on the stretcher.

Oh pickles. Maybe I should go and hide and let them handle it. I mean what if the gun man sees me? the ER doors leading to the corridor are glass. If he is walking around he will see me.

The paramedics are banging on the entrance door. Oh shoot its locked isn't it. As I was about to turn away I took a quick glance at the boy. something about him is different. And at that moment I knew I had to help. I run over to the door and start hitting it with the only thing I could find. A fire extinguisher. I break the sensor and the doors open.

"Why the heck was that locked!" one paramedic yells.

"Shut up! there is a shooter loose in the hospital and unless you wanna be the next victim I suggest you Shut the he-"

"We have no time from this!" paramedic number 2 whisper-yells "This is 23-year-old Austin moon. He was surfing with a friend when we fell in the water and drowned he has been out for 6 minutes now. No CPR was given at the scene."

"NO CPR WAS GIVEN AT THE SCENE!" i shout then quickly cover my mouth. "Why?! He could die now!"

"The hospital was in reaching distance and in the circumst-"

*BANG*

"Get out of here now and don't you DARE argue with me! call the police and stay away! I will do everything that I can." I say to them and without another word the run off out the doors.

It's Just now that i realise I am alone. I need to save this Austin boy. And until I do I have nowhere to hide with him. I don't know what it is about him that made me turn back to help. It wasnt my doctor instincts, but something else. One thing I know for sure though. Austin Moon will NOT die under my watch.

**Authors note; Ok so this is just the start. I promise it will get a lot more exciting. This is my first fanfiction so please review and feel free to leave constructive criticism and ideas because I am all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognise.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm still stood there, looking down at the boy.

When you are in tough situations time seems to slow down. I take that time to observe him. His lips are now blue and his skin probably paler than it usually is (considering everyone in Miami has some sort of tan). I've got to admit, he is quite good-looking though. His blond hair is damp, obviously because he was just pulled out of the water. And I can't help but notice he has a nicely toned body. I wonder what colour his eyes are...

Snap out of it Ally! This is not what you are meant to be doing.

Without another second to spare I check if Austin is breathing and then his pulse.

Darn, nothing.

Because I am only small I have to climb on the gurney, straddling Austin** (1).** I start to begin compressions. "One, Two, Three." I look around the room to see if there is an oxygen tank in reaching distance but they are all to far away. I have to tilt Austin's head back and pinch his nose, before pressing my mouth against his and blowing oxygen into his lungs.

"One, Two, Three. Come on Austin, you can't give up on me."

I continue the CPR for about 7 minutes before checking his pulse again. Still nothing. I didn't want to give up on him, I couldn't. But there wasn't much more I could do for him. Until I remember about the defibrillator. But that was all the way on the other side of the ER.

Now It might be my brain playing tricks on me but I swear I heard a noise. A whimper.

"Hello..." I call out. "Is anybody there?"

There is goes again... from behind the desk. I know it's not the gun man because no one has been able to come in here after lockdown and the shots sounded like they were at the other side of the hospital.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor. I-I actually need your help." I say as I look down at Austin.

Suddenly I very scared red-headed boy peeks over the desk. He looked around the same age as me but my heart softened as his eyes were those of an 8-year-old who has lost their mum in the shops.

"My name is Dr. Daw- Ally, call me Ally. Look I don't have very much time here. See this boy here." I motion to Austin. The red-head nods. "He has been without oxygen and a pulse for far to long but I'm not going to give up on him. This is where you come in. I need to run and get me that trolley that has the machine on it." I point over to the defibrillator in the distance. The boy nods unsure. "don't worry the gun man isn't here. I'll be on the look out, but I need you to do this for me now." I plea to the boy who can clearly see the desperation in my eyes because without another word he runs to get the machine for me. I continue with the CPR until he comes running back with it.

I climb off Austin and look the boy in the eyes. "Whats your name?" I say in a soft hush tone.

"Dez" Is all he reply's quietly.

"Ok Dez, now this is the most important part. See that dial on the side to the machine. I need you to turn it to two hundred. When I shout 'clear' you can't touch anything. The bed, the boy, the machine, me. Anything! Do you understand?" He nods clearly shocked in my sudden change in personality, but I can't help it. This could be dangerous to all of us.

Dez turns the dial to two hundred. I rub both the panels together. "Clear" I shout as I press both panels down on Austins chest and his body jumps with the electricity bolts. But still nothing.

"Dez I need you to turn it up to three hundred." He nods and does so.

"Clear" I press both panels on his chest again and just like before his body jumps up but still no pulse.

Dez looks at me with desperation. I feel horrible for bring him into this. I never took into consideration that he has never seen someone die before.

"Put it to 360... we will try one more time."

**Austins P.O.V**

You know that split second when you wake up but your eyes are closed. Your not fully awake but your aware you're not asleep. I feel like that. Except instead of it lasting a second it seems to be lasting forever. Yet I can't put a time on it. I can't remember going to bed last night. My chest feels heavy, I think someones leaning on it. What- Nah I'm to tired to think anymore. I'll just go back to sleep.

OW! I feel funny now. Like someone gave me on electric shock. But I can't identify where. In fact I can't even feel my body.

There it goes again.

Do you know what I'm just gonna get up now.

But wait. I can't. I don't feel strong enough. I'm suddenly aware that my eye lids feel like there attached to 500 pound weights...

Am I even breathing? ?Ok I'm starting to panic now! And that's when I take in my first deep breath but I feel like I'm choking.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I try for the thrid time and as soon as his body hits the bed again he gasps for a breath but ends up choking a spluttering the water out his lungs. I'm so shocked I don't know how to react. I rush to his side and start rubbing his back, making sure he has got rid of all the water. I carefully lay him back down and his eyes are still closed.

"Austin" I say a little louder than my speaking voice. "You have to open your eyes." **(2)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I don't know what happened there but I'm convinced this is a dream.

"Austin" I hear faintly. "You have to open your eyes."

I don't recognise this voice. Why are they telling me to open my eyes? Can't they just let me sleep?- Wait... why are they in my room?

And that's when I remember that I was on a surf board and I fell in the water. I couldn't get back up. Did I drown?

With that I open my eyes quickly gasping for air when I see someone's face in front of mine. Worrying but reassuring big brown eyes looking into mine. She was rubbing my back, I looked at her and realised she was talking to me.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe he opened his eyes. He's alive.

But now I need to calm him down before he takes a panic attack. And trust me. For someone who has been medically dead for over 10 minutes, that ain't good.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. Your ok now. You need to calm down." I repeat to him a few times until he comes back to reality taking in what I'm saying.

"We need to get you out of here and to safety." I tell him. "And you to." I turn and say to Dez who is still in shock. You can't blame him though. He has just literally experienced someone come back from the dead. I notice Austin looking at Dez, he must have just realised that he was there, then continues to take a look around the deserted ER. He then turns back to me and the terrified confused look he gave me earlier just got ten times worse. I was afraid he was gonna pass out.

"I know this is scary and confusing and I'm not even going to say I know whats going through your head right now because I don't even know whats going through mine. But what you need to know is that we need to get out of here now. Do you think you could stand?"

He nods warily and I help him move his legs around to the side of the bed. Just as he is about to move he speaks the first words I've ever heard him say. "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor here, but you can call me Ally." I say with a sincere smile. That seems to ease him a bit. "And that's Dez" I point over to the red-head but he is too concentrated on Austin which I can tell is beginning to make him uncomfortable now.

"Ok" I tell Austin. "On the count of three you going to stand up and we are all going to find somewhere to hide." He nods looking at Dez from the corner of his eye who is still staring at him in great detail. I want to tell him to stop because it is scaring Austin but I don't know him that well. And he did help me save his life, but still, he is looking at Austin as if he is trying to hack into his brain or something.

I take Austins face in my hands and turn it to face me. For the first time in my career I feel... nervous? I shake it off and look him straight in the eyes. "Are you ready" He nods looking at me wide-eyed.

"One...Two...Three." Austin stands up and I hover my arm behind his back incase he falls ba-

"WAIT!" Dez shouts out.

And within seconds Austin was on the floor.

* * *

**Authors note:**** Hope you guys liked this chapter (I think I'm getting better at this)**

**(1) Doctors really do this in order sometimes to get better compressions.**

**(2)You usually speak to unconscious or sleeping people louder cause they might not always be able to hear as clear as they usually would.**

**Please review! Remember that I take criticism very well and I encourage it. Also if you have any ideas or imput then please don't hold back. Once again I am so grateful**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! It WILL BE AMAZING AND I HAVE A POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR NEXT TIME...**

**ONE WORD- Auslly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thank you guys for the reviews. You are all awesome! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Oh my-"Austin!"

It was too late for me to catch him. He was on the floor within a blink of an eye.

Dez runs over to him and I try to turn him over onto his back but are size difference is a big problem in this situation. Dez grabs him under the arms and sits him up so that he is half leaning on him for support. Great he knocked himself out when he fell.

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten him to walk" Dez says a little annoyed. I was a bit taken back by this. Did he think that this was my fault.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a doctor, you should have known that he wouldn't have been able to stand. He was **dead **a couple of minutes ago. What, did you not learn in medical school that people in these situations don't tend to be able to do things they usually do straight away. I mean I'm no doctor myself but even I knew that."

I can't believe what he is saying to me. "What gives you the right to say that to me. I saved his life while I could be risking my own. I could have turned away and hid, which is what I should be doing because we are in **lockdown**, but I didn't. Now I am sorry that it slipped my mind but all I can think about is how we are going to get out of here. We have no clue what is going on and I'M SCARED!" I shout the last part. "I'm-I'm scared." I say again in a whispered tone. I guess just admitting it for the first time has made me realise that I don't think I have this under control.

I look up and see Dez placing Austin down and then he comes over to me and wraps me in a big bear hug. "I'm sorry." He whispers into my ear. Usually I would feel uncomfortable with someone I just met hugging me, but It felt nice to be comforted.

"It's just..." He took a pause. "I think I know Austin."

I look up at him surprised.

"When we were kids we used to play with each other but then when he was seven his family moved to Colorado. He was my best friend at the time and I didn't remember him until he woke up. I was staring at him so intensely because I wanted to make sure it was him and not just someone who looked like him. I was so caught up in my thoughts that it wasn't until I saw his legs buckle from under him that I snapped out of it. It's not your fault."

I smiled at Dez. He really is a wise person.

A short time had passed and Austin still wasn't awake. Dez and I were still sitting on the floor next to him just staring. Hoping he would wake up. But he didn't. I noticed Dez was asleep now so I just let him be. I was wondering why I hadn't heard any police sirens or seen anyone at the entrance. I mean that's were you would go first right? To see if there were people there that you could evacuate to safety.

* * *

It may have only been 20 minutes we were sitting there but it felt like an eternity. Why hasn't Austin woken up yet. That's it I'm going to go see if I can get something to clean his cut then see where the stitches are.

As I step over Austin I look around the ER so that I can run and get the equipment as quick as possible. I don't want to be caught by the gun man. I haven't heard any more shots so either the police have got him or he is walking around the hospital. And since we are still in lock down I'm going to go with the second idea.

If he is walking around these corridors then he will see right into the ER.

Oh how I hate the people who designed glass doors.

Ah, there in the corner next to a tipped over table are the gaus and stitches.

I must have forgotten to mention when we went into lockdown people panicked **a lot** and destroyed this place on their way out.

Just as I'm about to run over to the supplies *BANG BANG BANG!* And I'm on the floor.

My eyes are squeezed shut and I'm to afraid to open them. Had I just been shot? It doesn't feel like I have.

"It's okay." I familiar voice whispered soothingly into my ear as they whipped away a stay tear that was running down my face.

I open my eyes to be face-to-face with Austin. Just looking into his eyes made me feel safe. I let out a shaky breath. "Thank you"

**Austins P.O.V**

"Thank you" She said as the fear in her eyes were replaced with relief.

"No problem" I replied. "You did save my life first." With that I help her sit up . "Don't worry I don't think that the shot came from here but it's kinda instinct to hit the deck and since you where standing I pulled you down with me. Sorry if I hurt you."

"You were standing up?" She cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eye browns. I have to admit it was pretty cute.

"Umm, yeah. I woke up when you stepped over me because you kinda kicked my leg." She looked at me apologetically when I said this. "But I'm fine. Well my leg is but I'm still really confused. I remembered everything that happened straight away. That I was on a surfboard then I woke up to you looking at me and I realised I was in a hospital. I kinda pieced it together that I drowned and that's how I got here. I'm guessing you saved me?" She nodded clearly surprised by everything I was saying. "I was really shocked at the time, but I guess anyone would be if they nearly died. I was even more confussed to see we were the only ones in here, along with that other guy. Then you told me we had to get out of here to safety and I knew something was wrong at that point. But my legs were so weak and I got really dizzy and must have passed out. When I saw that we were still in here I managed to get my self up and stared walking over to you. but there was a loud bang and then again and before I knew it I kinda tackled you to the ground."

"I can't believe you know all this. I mean even if the gun shots weren't here you knew what to do, where as I would have probably just stood there helplessly while some maniac was shooting at m-"

"So there's someone shooting in the hospital. That's what that noise was." I interrupted her. It does make sense now.

"Yes, we're in lockdown." A voice says from behind me. I jump and turn around to face the red hea- DEZ!

"Dez?" I say in disbelief. I remember someone being in the room when I first woke up after drowning but I never got a proper look because they were kinda staring at me. I look at his crazy outfit. Yellow poodle trousers **(1)** and a blue top that says 'lights saver sandwiches'. Same Dez as I remember him 16 years ago.

"Yea, it's me buddy me. Long time no see, eh?" Instinct kicks in and we do our old 'what up' hand shake. I can't believe we still remember.

"H-himmm" Ally fake coughs from behind us to get our attention. "look it's great that you guys have reunited after all this time but we need to leave here and find some where safe to hide."

"How are we going to get out?" Dez asks.

"The entrance is still open from where I broke the sensor to get Austin in." Ally says and I look at her in disbelief.

So that's it. All we have to do is walk out the door. It seems too simple if you ask me.

Ally walks over first, making sure that the gun man isn't in sight. She then ushers us over. I walk slowly, scared incase I fall again. My head is starting to hurt like crazy. I place my hand on my head and feel dry blood.

Great.

Wait a minute, if the door is open then why aren't they police here? In fact I don't even hear a siren.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Just as we aproach the door I look back at Austin and Dez. Austin looks a bit tired and I think Dez notices to because he puts his arm around him for support.

I turn around to be greeted by a police officer.

"Thank pickles, your here. We didn't think anyone would come. This boy." I point to Austin. "Is in urgent need for proper medical help."

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to go back inside."

"Wh-What? Did you not hear me. This boy is in need of urgent help! There is a maniac running around with a gun in this hospital. Give me one good reason why I should go back inside?!" I may be small but I can also be very fierce when it comes to my patients getting the help they need.

"Is this a good enough reason for you." He says pulling out a gun then facing it at me.

"It's y-you? You're the gun man?"

"No ma'am, I'm just the help. You know to make sure you don't escape."

"M-me?" I say completely shocked. The gun man wants me? Wait how does this boso even know it's me the gun man is looking for. "How do you know it's me your friend is looking for?" I say as if the words were venom in my mouth. I know it's probably stupid to be acting tough when he is holding a gun to me but I don't want him to think I'm weak.

"My boss told me to look out for the small bitc-"

"Don't you DARE even think about finishing that sentence and don't you dare hurt her or I will kill you!" Austin spat at the man. At that moment I wanted to run up and hug him and never let go because no one had ever stood up for me like that. Especially when the other person has a gun. But at the same time I wanted to tell him how much of an idiot he was for yelling at the man who could potentially kill us with the pull of a trigger.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to run before I blow madams pretty little brains out." He says pointing the gun to my head again.

"I'm not scared of you." I spat at him.

"Fine then. I'll get it where it'll really hurt you." He says then looks past my shoulder. "Lights out Blondie."

"N-!"

*BANG*

"AHHH!" The scream comes from behind me. Then the thick silence for what feels like forever washes over the room.

* * *

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT! Now I know people may be angry with me for stopping there but you will just have to wait for the next chapter which will probably be tomorrow or tonight? Depends on how may reviews I get?...**

**(1) I'm from Scotland and we call them trousers but Americans may call the pants.**

**I hope you liked this chapter?**

**remember to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Follow me on twitter? Austin_ally_R5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: OK so I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter. I bet you're wondering who the gun man is and why he wants Ally? Well this chapter might have some of the answers...**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story (future chapters) I do not own Austin & Ally or anything that you recognise in the story.**

* * *

_Previously on Saving hope_

_"I'm not scared of you" I spat at him._

_"Fine then. I'll get it where it'll really hurt you." He says then looks past my shoulder. "Lights out Blondie."_

_"N-"_

_*BANG*_

_"AHHH!" The scream comes from behind. Then the thick silence for what feels like forever washes over the room._

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Have you ever been in a situation where you wonder if you're dreaming? It's not a completely crazy thing to think about. I mean dreams seem so real when you're having them.

I remember my mum always told me dream big and do what I want in life, because there is such a fine line between dreams and reality, it's up to us to decide which one is real. My mum was a role model to me. And still is, even if she isn't alive anymore.

I was 14 when she passed and I didn't take it very well. My only dreams were to be with her again and I let it take over my life. I ruled out that line and didn't know the difference between the dream world and the real one.

And now I fear it's happening again.

Time has just stopped, like everything has frozen in time.

Not a breath. Not a heart beat. Nothing.

Because time has truly stopped. Or maybe it's just the shock that slows everything down.

I want to go back to the dream world. Where I control what happens. Where things aren't out of my hands. But I can't do that anymore. I'm not a child who can cover their eyes with their hands and think no one can see them. Or talk to an imaginary friend who has super powers. I have to face the real world. Because if I let my demons take over. Theres no going back.

This is the first blackout I've had since I was 15.

And it's up to me to snap out of it.

* * *

"AHHH!"

"AUS-" I scream and around but he's not the one who has been shot. "DEZ!" I scream even louder and run over to him. He is lying on the ground shaking in a pool of blood coming from his leg. I hear a chuckle from behind me to see the man with the gun smirking at us while shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't blame me ma'am. Looks like Red here was trying to play hero."

As a doctor I never wish death on anyone. But I swear if I could, this man would be begging for mercy. But right now Dez needs me more. I turn back around to Dez who is staring into space.

Oh no! His body has went into shock.

Wait.

Where is Austin?

"AHHh!" I turn around again and am completely shocked to see the police officer on the ground and Austin holding a... fire extinguisher? hmm, we really do have a lot of them around here.

"Ally we need to go now!" He more likely demands than asks.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Ally we need to go now!" I say to her. We don't have anytime to waste around here. Something is very dodgy about this. I know this police man. Officer Daniel Clark. He helped me move into my house a couples months ago.

"Austin what if someone else comes and tries to kill us. There are no police outside to help us, they just seem to want to shoot us. I think they are in it with the gun man." She says with fear in her eyes.

I guess I never realised before that she might be scared. I just thought that she knew what she was doing because she worked here. But she doesn't. I mean come on Austin. You're the guy here and she is half your height. Shouldn't you be the one trying to protect her?

I did knock that guy out, but that might have been rage because he tried to kill me, but Dez to the fall for m-

DEZ!

I look over at him and he looks... dead.

No he can't be. I feel so guilty. He didn't even do anything wrong. I was the one who couldn't keep my mouth shut. But I wasn't going to let Daniel finnish his sentence. No one, and I mean no one will ever speak to Ally that way. I wont allow it. She saved my life. I owe her everything.

"We need to go through the hospital." I say to Ally. "We will find a room to hide in and try to help Dez."

"How are we going to get through the ER doors. They automatically lock when we go into lockdown."

"The same way you got me though these." I point to the entrance door where there is a slightly smashed up fire extinguisher... man they have a lot of those here.

With that Ally is running over to the door and I run to Dez and pick him up. I'm still a little weak but the adrenalin is taking over me. I know this is dangerous going further into the hospital. But we need to help Dez

_-Flashback- (Austin & Dez were 7)_

_"C'mon dude" Dez shouts. "You need to help me find my dragon before he starts to set fire to the town."_

_"Just a minute" I yell back. I was actually picking up flowers for the petty brunette who was reading a book at the park bench_

_"Aww, does Austin have a crush." Dez teases._

_"What, no. I just think that a pretty girl deserves a pretty flower- Oh shut up."_

_"If you want her to talk to you just give her your ice lolly." He suggests. But then I remember I dropped it look for his pet camel earlier._

_"Cameron the camel ate it." I told him. I did actually believe that. _(what I was 7)

_"Here have mine." He handed me a melted ice lolly. He had been saving it for months. _

_At that moment I knew our friendship would last forever._

_-End of flashback-_

"Ally are you alright?" I look at the girl as she's attacking the door. Before I can say anything else the doors fly open and alarms go off. Oops.

"Run!" Ally yells and I Follow her down the corridor. I don't know where my sudden strength has come from but I've got a feeling it wont have a good effect on me later.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I run straight towards the janitors room, as I know no one will be in there so the door wont be locked.

It's only a small room and because Dez is injured he will probably be taking up most of the space.

Just as Austin lay's him down on the floor I hear a gasp from the corner of the room. I look up to see Trish and tears begin to build up in my eyes. She's okay.

"Ally you're alright." She says and I run and hug her.

"Yea I'm ok, but Dez isn't." I point to him.

"What happened?"

I explain about everything that happened from me staying behind to help Austin to dez being shot by the police officer.

"Oh my..." Trish says in disbelief. "Why did you stay for him." She looks over at Austin. "The paramedics could have handled it and you could be safe in hinding-" She stops all of a sudden then walks over to Austin. "oh sweaty your lips are blue."

I've just noticed that he's still only in his swimming trunks. I hope he's not getting hypothermia. But I'm still thinking about what Trish just said before hand. Why did I turn back?

I walk over to them.

"look Trish, there isn't enough room in here for all of us and it's not safe. We can't even lock the door and Dez needs help. I'm going to check if room 201 is open. It's the one straight across from us. You need to take Dez in there and bandage his leg. There should be morfaine in the cupboard."

With that I run straight ahead and open the door. Thank pickles it wasn't locked! I signal for them to come over but only Trish comes in the room with Dez over her shoulder. She maybe small but she is very strong.

I look back and see Austin still in the janitors room shaking violently.

*BANG BANG*

We all jump. That one sounded closer. I can't risk them being caught.

"Trish he's getting closer. You need to lock this door and take care of Dez for me ok? I need to go help Austin."

Before she could protest I bolt for the janitors room again.

"Austin you can't stay in those damp clothes, you will get hypothermia and I don't exactly have the proper equipment to help you."

I look around the room and see a spare pair of scrubs.

"Here put these on." I didn't have to say it twice before he took them greatfully and I turned around. Less than 30 seconds later I heard "Done." I couldn't help but smile at his childish ways. But then I remembered an important rule that I learned in med school.

I turn around quickly and tightly hug Austin, wrapping my arms around his torso.

**Austins P.O.V**

As soon and Ally hugs I'm s little shocked but don't waste any time in hugging back. She's so warm I never wanna let her go.

"What's this for?" I smirk. I can feel her chuckle slightly.

"You were nearly hypothermic. If you all of a sudden put on warm clothes then your body doesn't know how to react to the change in temperature. That would cause all of the blood to rush to your head and you could die." Way to put a downer on things. But why was she hugging me exactly? "The only thing to even out your body temperature would be to have contact with another human AKA me. So I'm kinda saving your life here again buddy." We both laugh at that. Even in these situations she tries to lighten up the mood. "By the way you would make a cute doctor." She added then I felt her tense and mentally face palm herself.

I look down at the scrubs i'm wearing. "Why thank you." I said in a weird Brittish accent. And she laughed shaking her head into my chest.

* * *

We stay there for a good five minutes, just hugging. Something tells me she doesn't have to hold on this long but I'm not complaining. I really like it. Maybe I'm starting to like Ally. It could be the fact she saved my life so I feel she has a special place in my heart. I mean she's the reason it's still beating. But I think it might be more.

I know I've only known her for a short amount of time but I want to know more. I want to know everything.

At that moment she looks up at me with the big brown doe eyes and I feel butterfly's. Yep this girls is going to have me head over heals for her soon.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I really didn't have to hold onto Austin for so long but I felt safe. I felt protected. I haven't felt like this since- No Ally! You can't think about that, about him. He ruined your life. he's the passed now. You have to move on.

I look up at Austin and look into his eyes.

He would never hurt me would he?

Austin would never do what he- or **that** did to me?

Flashbacks flood through my brain. _"You're worthless. No one will ever love you. You should be thankful I took in scum like you."_

His words played over and over again in my head and I couldn't help it. I pushed Austin away and he stumbled back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He looks confused. "I can't explain." And I look down at my hands in shame.

I haven't had a blackout since I was 15 and that happened to-day. I haven't thought of him for a few years now and that happened today. I really really hate today.

* * *

We stayed in a silence for a little but until I heard a scream followed by a *BANG*

That one sounded dangerously close. I looked out side and saw one of the nurses lying on the ground covered in blood.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran towards her. I could faintly hear Austin running behind me calling my name but I was already kneeling down next to nurse Linda. Damn it she has no pulse. I felt Austins hand on my shoulder but I jerked away. I could still hear **his** voice. _"You're worthless. No one will ever love- _

"Well hello there precious." That's what he used to call me. "Took me a while to find you." I turn around and couldn't believe my eyes.

This was some joke right? Some sick twisted joke that my brain is playing on me. He couldn't be here. He was dead?

"If only you didn't leave. So many people would still be alive. You say you do your job to help people. But in reality your just as much of a murderer as me." He smirks. I stand up slowly. My blood has run cold. I wanna throw up. He isn't the gun man is he. He isn't even alive. Or so I thought.

Before I know it he pulls out a gun.

"Night night precious."

"ELIOT NO-"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

And that's it. I'm on the ground in complete darkness. The ground is wet underneath me. And that when dream world takes over.

* * *

**Authors note: REALLY IMPORTANT READ! I'm not sure if I should carry on this story or not. I've only got like 2-3 reviews for each chapter and I put hours of effort in it. I don't know if its paying off or not so I was just wondering if I should carry on?**

**If you guys want me to then that's great because I have good Idea's for future chapters but that depends on if people are reviewing.**

**P.S I'm re-writing the summary because it doesn't fit the story completely. (Just incase you think it's a different story it's not. I'm the only A&A story called saving hope. I think.)**

**Please review!**

**Follow me on twitter? Austin_ally_R5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**** I want to thank you guys so much for everything that you have said. I'm not lying when I said that some actually made me cry. I realise now that people actually do like my story and they do care. I'm most defiantly going to continue with this story. I apologise for saying that I was thinking about ending it. I guess because this is my first fanfiction I got worried. there are people who have stood by me since chapter one. Even if it comes down to one person reading this then I'm still going to continue. I received very touching advice in one of my reviews and now realise that it's better to have one faithful person than 100's of unfaithful people. but you guys are all faithful to me and I just can't stress how much this all means to me**

**Sorry for such a long A/N. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

_Previously on saving hope._

_Before I know he pulls out a gun. _

_"Night night precious."_

_"ELIOT NO-"_

_*BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

_And that's it. I'm on the ground in complete darkness. The ground is wet underneath me. And that's when the dream world takes over._

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

*GASP*

I take in the deepest gasp of air. As if it's my very first breath.

My eyes are closed and the warm liquid underneath me is growing.

Am I dead? Was is just shot? Is this what it feels like to die? To be aware or what's happening.

No I can't die! I'm to young. I'm just getting my life back on track.

My head hurts like crazy.

Just open your eyes. Fight.

So that's what I did.

My vision is blurry and the white lights are blinding. I look to my left and all I can make out is red.

Wait a minute. My head hurts. Nothing else. The only way there would be that much blood is if I were shot through the head. But I wouldn't be alive.

I start to feel myself slipping into the darkness again- NO! No Ally you can't do this to yourself.

Then it dawns on me. What's happened to Austin?

My eyes shoot open instantly and my vision has been restored. But I wish it hadn't.

I think I'm going to throw up, pass out... die.

The floor has turned completely red. The blood I'm lying on isn't mine. It's Austin's.

He is lying next to me. Blood pouring out his torso. I look over at Eliot who is lying on the ground.

Whats just happened!?

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I ran after Ally. Why is she running away when that shot sounded close, too close. When I catch up with her she is kneeling over someone covered in blood.

"Damn it" I heard her mutter under her breath. She must be dead.

I put my hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off.

What's happened to her. I know we are in a tough situation and her mind is probably going crazy but all I'm doing is trying to comfort her. We were fine 5 minutes ago just hugging each other then she looked up at me with hopeful and wondering eyes. It made my stomach not and I wanted to hold her tighter. but then her eyes clouded over and she pushed me away. Was she scared of me?

"Well hello there precious." As sickly voice said. I turn my head to a see a guy, around ages with us. He had light brown hair and stone cold eyes. Who is he? He is starring directly at Ally who is refusing to turn around. She has completely frozen. Does she know him?

He hasn't even looked my way yet. How is it possible to not acknowledge someone standing next to the person you're looking at. But i mean he is staring at Ally **very** intencly. He looks demented.

"If only you didn't leave. So many people would still be alive." What is this guy talking about? "You say you do your job to help people. But in reality your just as much of a murderer as me." I can feel my blood run cold. What does he mean? Is Ally a murderer.

Whats happens next is in slow motion for me. While in reality it was over and done with in under **two** seconds.

Four shots went off from the gun he pulled out.

"ELIOT NO-" Ally screams.

First shot: missed

Second: faulty shot and I dive in front of Ally.

Thrid: rips right through my torso.

forth: I see back fires on Eliot and I fall to the ground. And so does he.

I gasp for air and frantically look around for Ally. I've just been shot. I've Actually been **shot**. This can't be happening.

I look to my side and see ally on the ground. Her eyes are closed.

Damn it! The faulty shot must have knocked her out.

I go to move and scream as loud as I can in pain. I can feel the blood pour out of me at what feels like a gallon a second.

My eyes are closing.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"AUSTIN!" I kneel next to him and check his pulse. It's still there, but not as strong as I would like.

"Austin, Austin you need to wake up now! Do you hear me. You have to wake up!" I lightly slap his face and his eyes slowly open. Tears are threatening to escape my eyes but I can't let them.

"A-Al" He says breathlessly.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. You are going to be ok do you understand."

He doesn't say anything and his eyes are slowly closing again.

"No Austin! You can't close you're eyes. No matter how much you want to, you can't."

I look down and notice how much blood my scrubs are covered in, as well as Austins. I put my hands over the bullet hole in his torso. I can't believe he's been shot.

He flinched. "I'm sorry but I have to apply pressure to help stop the bleeding."

"Look I have to get you out of here and to a room somewhere." I look around and the room at the end of the hall catches my eye. Now I just need to move Austin. And I think I know how to.

"Austin I'm going to be right back. You need to promise me that you wont close your eyes. Understood?" He looks at me with scared eyes but I can tell he understands. Just as I'm about to get up he weakly grabs my wrist.

"Am. I. going. To. Die." He says taking a deep breath in between each word. He looks at me with lost hope and I kneel back down.

"Austin Moon. I **promise** you with all my heart you will not die. I will not let that happen to you. And i never break a promise" I bend down and kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back." And with that I run to the room.

Why did I just kiss him. I mean I know it was only on the forehead but still. He's only a patient-

No he's more. I think it's safe to say that we are friends now.

But what if he is repulsed by me? I mean Eliot always told me th-

ALLY! Would you listen to yourself. You have not thought this way for years. Don't let Eliot take over again!

Speaking of Eliot...

I turn around and he is still on the ground. But who knows how long for?

The door handle clicks open and I bolt into the room. It's just a normal hospital room. there's a bed, table, chairs, TV (not that we'll be needing it.)

I run to the bed and grab the bed sheets then race straight back down to Austin. He's getting very pale now.

I lay the bed sheets on the ground.

"Austin, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt a lot. But I'm going to have to roll you onto the bed sheet and you're just going to have to bear with me." He doesn't shift a muscle and just when I'm about to move him I lean over and Whisper "Remember I never break my promises." And he looks me in the eye with a little reassurance.

When I flip him he screams in pain and I can't help but let tears well up in my eyes. Usually I would be use to this, But Austin is special to me. He's saved my life and I guess I've done the same in return.

I drag the bed sheet with him on it into the room **(1)**.

Once we're in lock the door and run to the cabinet to get some bangdages and scissors.

"Austin I'm going to have to cut your top off in order to wrap up your wound." He nods slightly but begins to smirk.

"What?" I ask as I carefully peel his top off the wounded area.

"This. Is. The second time. That. You've seen. Me. Shirtless." His grin grows wider and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes but if you've noticed I've kinda been saving your life each time so..." This time it was his turn to laugh but it turned into a bit of a coughing fit which caused more blood to spit out his wound.

"Calm down there buddy, I'm still in the middle of saving you for the **third** time, don't get to ahead of yourself."

"Oh so what. You're saying. Is. that there. Will. Be. A. fourth time?"

"Well the rate your going I wouldn't be to surprised." He looks at me and raises an eye brow and I hold my hands up in defencel but the horror in his eyes scare me I see he's staring at how much blood I'm covered in.

"Red. suits. you." He says with another smirk.

Only he could lighten up situations like this.

* * *

After I bandage him up I move around and lay his head on my lap and run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm scared Ally." He says.

"Me too, but we've got to stay hopeful that the police will come and arrest Eliot and we will be free to go."

I feel my eyes cloud over as I begin thinking about the last time I saw him.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey my name is Eliot, I'm new around campus, would you like to show me around." He says with a charming smile._

_"Hmm depends I don't usually show the new guys around unless they buy me..."_

_"A car?" He says worriedly. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"I was going to say pickles. But comes to think of it a car sounds nice to."_

_"Well how about I take you on a date and we can get to know each other better, I'll bring pickles and we can go anywhere you want. It's your choice." He says looking a me so innocently and hopeful._

_"You had me at pickles. My names Ally by the way."_

_-End of flashback-_

"ALLY!" I hear Austin shout. "You were. You were zoned out for a. Long time." Oh no he is starting to loose his breath again.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"Ally, how do you know Eliot, who is he?"

"He's a very bad person." Is all I can say to him, as if he were 8 years old. But he doesn't push it.

* * *

We sat in silence for a while. I kept thinking about where it all went wrong. How Eliot tricked me.

I feel Austins hand brush away the hair out of my face.

"You're really pretty Ally." He says to me staring into my eyes.

Where did this come from?

"I just. Need to tell. You that. Incase I don't get another chance to. Later."

"No! No! That isn't true!" I yell and he is taken back by my outburst

_-Flashback-_

_"ELIOT STOP! IT HURTS!" I yell as he repeatedly punches me._

_"NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU. YOU DISGUST EVERYONE WHO LAYS EYES ON YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW UNGREATFUL YOU ARE! I ACTUALLY TOOK YOU IN AND WHAT DO I GET? I SEE YOU FLITING WITH ANOTHER MAN!"_

_"NO! it's not like that. He was just saying how he thought I looked pretty. I wasn't flirting I promise. I would never leave you." I plea him, honestly I couldnt wait to escape this hell that's become my life._

_"LIES! DONT MAKE ME LAUGH ALLYSON! NO ONE WILL EVER THINK YOU ARE PRETTY. NO MATTER HOW CONVINCIGN THEY MAY SOUND NO ONE WILL EVER ACTAULLY FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT YOU, THEY JUST TAKE PITTY ON YOU LIKE I DID."_

_What happened to the Eliot I met at the start of the year. because this was not him. I knew what was coming next and all I couldn't do was close my eyes and wait for the pain to start again._

_-End of flashback-_

I'm now full on screaming and crying while Austin is wiping away my tears. I try to shoo his hand away but he's a lot stronger than me. Even when he is only half alive.

I'm lying on the floor with my head on his chest as he soothingly runs his hands through my hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You're lying, you just feel sorry for me because of how disgusting I am."

"Ally I would never think that. Never! I promise, and I never break a promise."

* * *

**Authors note: So thank you once again for all your words of wisdom. I hope you like this chapter. **

**SPOILER ALERT: I'm looking for ward to the next one because it's a flashback chapter and Austin & Ally will open up a lot.**

**(1) this happened in greys anatomy.**

**Please review and leave you're thoughts!**

**Follow me on twitter! Austin_ally_R5**


	7. Chapter 6-part 2

**Authors note: Sorry I've not updated in my usual scedual but I've been having quite a tough time. but I'm not going to ponder with my life so I'll get on with the story.**

**Important! Ok so this is a really short chapter but I meant to write this in the last chapter but it didn't save... so tecnacly this isn't the new chapter I was buzzing about. But I will try to post the next one tonight!**

**P.S. thank you all for the reviews! You guys are awesoming (awesome/amazing)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally I would never think that. Never! I promise, and I never break a promise." His words made me want to smile. He was quoting what I said to him earlier.

Was he really being serious.

"look Ally I'm sorry, I meant it in a friends way. You know, like stating a fact." He said. I can't help but feel my heart sink. "but it's true, I just thought you should hear the truth about yourself. Incase... you know, we don't get out of h-"

"Austin, we are going to get out of here." I say flatly.

Truthfully I'm confused. Austin was generally being sincre?

I know people would think that I would have forgotten about all the things Eliot said to me. It was 4 years ago. But somethings never leave your mind...

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally fell asleep once her crying calmed down.

What did I do wrong? I only complimented her. What happened to her.

I have only known her for 4 hours but I think- no, I thought I had a good idea of her personality.

funny, outgoing, cute and defiantly handles things good under pressure. but she's acting like she was scared of me. I see her so vulnerable. Something must have caused her to freak out like that. Maybe she was annoyed I said that to her. Maybe she just wants to be friends?

I'm so stupid.

I feel a really sharp pain in my stomach. I almost forgot about the whole being-shot-thing.

I promised Ally I wouldn't go to sleep but my eyelids are taking over.

I feel her suddenly move and look up at me.

"Austin! Austin don't go to sleep. Austin you can't do this!"

**Ally's P.O.V**

How can I be so stupid? Why would I fall asleep when he's on _my_ watch? He could die If he falls asleep!

"Austin you can't close your eyes." But he doesn't listen.

"Austin NO! You've already died once today! You are not doing this again."

But his where completely shut now.

I looked down at his torso and noticed blood. A lot of blood.

His chest was moving up and down at an alarmingly slow rate.

then it stopped moving.

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNON O!

I check his pulse, nothing.

I don't no what to do now! I start gasping for air, hyperventilating.

Now I'm having a full on panick attack, tears streaming down my face and I don't care if Eliot can hear me.

I start screaming at the top of my lungs.

Then everything goes dark.

.

.

.

.

It feels safe. I feel like I'm... floating?

And I hear a soothing hum in my ears.

* * *

**OK so please don't hate, I know this is the worst chapter ever but I PROMISE It will all make sense soon. I'll try to update but I am going through a bit of a rough time at the moment.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**** Hey guys so I know the last chapter was a bit of a disappointment and I hope this story will make sense to you and that I've not just mucked it up. You see I will defiantly carry this on but I have another story in mind so I might be ending this soon. We'll see how it goes. But don't worry I'm not giving up on it.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I feel so safe right now. The darkness is warming. I feel like I can fly. Or am I?

suddenly pain shoots through the left side of my body.

The darkness is different some how...

Are my eyes just closed.

I feel something underneath me. Holding me.

now I remember. Austins dead. Eliot was alive.

Oh no who's holding me.

I try to move but the pain is over whelming.

"Shh, Don't move. You're going to be just fine." A voice whispered into my ear.

Who was that? It sounded like...

My eyes shoot open and I freeze as I'm met by two other brown ones.

"Aus-" Thats all I can say before I burst out crying. He wraps me in a bear hug while cradling me.

How is he sitting up, he was shot in the torso. Wait. How is he alive.

"H-H-How a-are you a-a-alive." I can bearly say between sobs. "Y-you d-d-d-d-DIED!" I scream the last part as I'm not full on hysterically crying.

I can hear him crying to.

"Ally w-what are you taking about? You were the one who was s-shot." He says regally.

What? I wasn't shot.

I look up at him and see his red puffy eyes.

I take in the surroundings. We are in a storage cupboard.

I thought we were in a room?

Austin is still in the scrubs I gave him earlier. No blood?

I put my hand on his torso and he stares at my strangely. But I regret doing that instantly as volts of pain slash through my arm and I scream out in bloody mercy. When I look down at my arm There is a lot of blood. too much for my liking.

Austin lifts me aside and runs to a shelve with bandages.

"I'm going to bandage your arm up." He says and before I can do anything I'm screaming again at the pressure he's putting on my arm. "I'm sorry." Is all I hear before I blackout.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm on Austins lap again as he is cradling me. His head is hanging over mine as he whispers soothing things into my ear and plants soft kisses onto my shoulder. I must have blacked out from the pain. But it's a good thing he knew to wrap it tight because the bleeding has stopped.

Warm tears trail down my face. I'm so confused.

"Whats happening?" I beg and his eyes instantly shoot to mine. "y-you were s-s-shot by E-E-Eliot." his name sickens me to the core.

I can see him tear up again. "Ally I've not been shot. You have. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. It should have been me."

"No! Austin it shouldn't have. It's me, all me. And you have no idea how relieved I am about it." I say tears streaming down my face as I bury my head into his chest. "What actually happened?"

Austin's P.O.V

"What actually happened?" She asks. Why is she acting like I've died. In fact why did she think I died?

"Ally when you ran away from me I ran after you but you shook me off. This guy started talking to you but you refused to turn around at first... Ally he was the gun man. He knew you. You knew him." I can see the guilt and fear in her face. "He fired the gun four times but it was over within a second so there wasn't much time to react. The first two shots missed, the third went through your arm and the forth backfired in his face. He's dead Ally." Relief washed over her face then came the confusion again. "Why did you think I was dead?" I ask.

"Austin, you were shot through the torso. I dragged you into the room at the end of the hall. You died." She whimpered and I pulled her closer. If that was even possible?

"I'm not dead, I will never leave you. It was just a dream, you were knocked out for a while when you were shot."

"I-it was just a-a dream." She says to herself. She was really badly shaken by this. Which brings me to my second question and I can almost hear her heart stop as I say the words. "How do you know Eliot?"

Ally's P.O.V

I freeze when he says those words but I he deserves to know. And so I begin my story.

"When I was 19 I was in my 4th year as a med student. I graduated early from high school so I was pretty much the youngest there. One day Eliot came up and he was so sweet. We made a deal to go on a date that night and everything went perfect, even the kiss at my door step. Soon we began dating and I fell head over heals for him. He was my first love. After a month he began to get agetated with things I did and he would often snap at me but I always forgave him. Then things got... physical. He would hit and punch me if I disobeyed him and as time went on I would get full on beatings. The thing that annoyed him most was that I was never ready to do... you know. I wanted my first time to be special considering that I left high school young and most people were older than me so I had never actually... anyway sometimes he would try to do things but I wouldn't let him. I was so afraid to leave it wasn't until a year later the police showed up a the door and said that someone reported him the police and he was under arrest. I was so happy at that moment but I never talked to anyone about it afterwards actually apart from Trish you're the only one I've to-" That's when I realised that I've told Austin EVERYTHING! I wasn't meant to do that.

He had tears in his eyes but he looked to angry, but I knew it wasn't for me. And at this moment I know it wasn't a mistake telling him. because I trust him.

"There's more." I can feel him tense. He must not have realised there was more.

"A month after he was sent to jail an old friend of his approached me telling me that he had killed himself. I looked into it but only the police station had his death record. I know i shouldn't have let it go. maybe we wouldn't be in this mess now? But I wanted to forget him and move on with my life. It took me a long time to get where I am today. his words still replay in my head. Him telling me that I'm useless, ugly, disgrace to humanity. I know I shouldn't believe him but after so long of hearing the same thing, I truly did believe him. I've not dated anyone since them because I'm afraid that they will turn out like him." There was a long pause. "I trust you though."

"Good, because I'm never going to turn out like that. Ally I can't imagine what you went through but I want you to know that Eliot was not right in the head. I know this maybe hard for you to do but I want my words to over power his. You ARE SO intelligent and beautiful, you are so worth it and I will never let anything bad happen to you. ever."

"Austin you have no idea how much that means to me." And I kiss his cheek. That's the first time I've done that in three years.

Authors note: hope you guys like this and understand some of the story line a bit more. Next chapter will be about Austin's past and maybe a little cliffhanger...

Please review!

Follow me on twitter! Austin_ally_R5


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: I'm so sorry I havent updated. It's stupid school! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**I would like to thank you all for reviewing and for your pointers and suggestions. They really do mean so much to me!**

* * *

**Austins P.O.V**

My heart breaks after what Ally just told me.

She is staring up at me with a tear-stained face and a weak, but real smile. Her eyes are somewhat of relief and slight worry.

I know that she is grateful for what I have said. And I have a feeling that's the first she has heard someone say that to her in a long time.

Once more I pull her into a hug. We are still on the floor with her in my lap as I cradle her.

Anger builds up inside of me. How could Eliot do that to Ally? Innocent, defenseless, vulnerable Ally. If he wasn't so stupid enough to shoot himself in the head then I would gladly finish him off.

I feel Ally whimper and I look down to see blood leak out of her arm again.

"Shh, don't worry it's going to be ok. It should stop soon shouldn't it?" I say. I know I'm meant to be trying to help but she is the doctor.

She stays silent. Staring into the corner.

"Ally... What's wrong?" I mentally face palm after saying that. She's been shot Austin what do you expect her to say? 'Oh yea I'm perfect, don't worry I'll just get my arm stitched up later once the police find us even though we are almost 100% sure Eliot is in with them.'

"It's my karma." She replies in a small whisper.

"What?"

"Because I told you about what he did to me karma is coming. It's a sign he is going to find us!" She starts getting hysterical. "He's really going to kill me this time. He always told me that he would find out if I spilled. It's true! I'm gonna d-"

"Ally." I cut her off as she stares up at me. Her once big brown sparkling eyes have glassed over. I don't recognise her like this. He really has broken her. "Eliot is dead."

She starts shaking her head. "No. no this has happened before and he's here now! He's playing mind games! HE'S TRICKI-"

I hold her face in my hands gently, not wanting to startle her.

"His gun back fired and the bullet went through his head. I saw the gaping hole, the blood. He's gone."

Tears started to flow out her eyes as the re-gane there sparkle. But it's instantly changed to a scream in pain and ally quickly grabs her arm, breathing deeply.

"A-Austin it h-hurts real bad now."

"I'll go get more bandages-"

"No! P-plaese don't go! I can't stay here by myself. I'm scared."

I honesly don't know what to do. She's in pain and I'm not exactly an expert.

So I do the only thing I can think of.

Sing.

Ally is still curled up in a ball leaning on my chest as I rock her back and forth like a small child. I run my free hand through her hair. It reminds me of what my mum used to do whenever I was sick, or the time I broke my arm playing gladiator with Dez when we were five.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said 'i'll never let you go'_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_

I could feel her tense at the first few words. obviously surprised that I was singing. But quickly relaxed and I could feel her breathing normally again.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_you'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window,darling,_  
_everything on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_gone_

I can hear her hum the tune as her eyes slowly close.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down _  
_You'll be alright _  
_no one can hurt you now _  
_come morning light_  
_you and I'll be safe and sound..._

Once I finnish the song Ally is asleep. She looks so peaceful, pain-free.

* * *

About an hour later Ally began to stir in my arms before slowly opening her eyes and stretching.

Big mistake.

She gave a yelp in pain before staring at me wide-eyed.

"did I fall asleep?"

"Yea..." I say slightly worried by her expression.

"A-Austin you can't l-let me fall asleep a-again ok? I-I could go in a c-coma." She lets out shakily because of the pain I suppose. I hate seeing her like this. Then it sinks in what she just said and I feel terrible.

"Ally I'm so sorry I had no idea I promise I wont let it happen again!"

She nods then gives a soft chuckle.

"T-Thank you."

"For making sure you don't go in a coma?" I ask confused.

"No, for singing t-to me. Y-You have a g-great voice."

I smile down at her.

"Must be the genes." I reply causing great confusion to spread across her face. It's quite cute really.

"You see Ms Dawson my mother was an excellent singer." That gains another smile off her. Gosh I really missed that. Then she goes serious.

"Was?"

"Well she can't sing anymore after a vocal operation went wrong. She now co-owns 'Moon's mattress kingdom'."

"Oh I'm sorry to he-" That's all she said before her eyes begin to role to the back of her head.

"No Ally you're not allowed to do this!" I shake her gently.

"I-It h-hurt to m-much."

I really have to think on my feet here. I can't think of anymore songs. What would keep her mind busy?

"Ally, Ally you have to fight this. Come on I need to tell you about- umm- the- the time I went to hand in a tape of me singing to this fancy record label." Yeah that's it I'll tell her stories. "I was 18 and it was my first time in LA. I really wanted to make it big. Problem was I had never done anything like that before."

I now have her full attention. Keep going!

"So when I walked in I saw pictures of madonna and Jay-Z. All the big names that has signed deals there. Anyway I wasn't sure where to hand the record in so I walked up to a man at the front desk and basically forced it into his had the ran away."

She gave me a questioning look.

"I know it sounds stupid but I thought that a bit of mystery would make them want me so they would come to me... It didn't happen. Turns out I mixed CD's and gave them a pirated copy of my mum's Lady GaGa album... and I gave it to the owner of 'cliff records'- who I wanted to sign me. Let's just say I didn't bother going back in there again and the next time I walked past the building I saw security interrogating everyone who wanted to go in..."

That story earned a small giggle.

"Tell me more about your p-passed." She says in a small voice.

"Ok, umm. Well my full name is Austin Monica Moon." With that she gives me a hugh grin. "Yeah, yeah I know. But to be fair I never picked it so don't laugh... I told you that out of confidence." That made her smile even more and a one beat laugh escaped her lips. I gave her a funny fake glare but eventually burst out laughing as well.

"Ok so you have permission to laugh but don't hold it against me.  
I have a big brother who lives in LA. His name is Riker **(1).** My Mother is Mimi Moon and my Father is Mike Moon. My Mom as I've already said, used to be an amazing singer. Now she's in the business with my Dad. They wanted me to follow on the family business but I wanted- and still do- to make music. I love singing, dancing, performing. I lived in LA for three years and only got a few gigs. I'm not very good at writing songs so not many people took me on. So I came back to Miami a year ago and met my flatmate Dallas. we not so close anymore. In fact he was with me when I... umm... drowned." I was slightly embarrassed with the drowning thing. Especially since Ally was the one to save me.

**Ally's P.O.V**

The pain is almost gone now, probably because I'm so focussed on what Austin's telling me. I never knew he was into music. Then again I didn't know him at all, but it's really sweat he's trying to take my mind off things. He really is something special. It reminds me of when I was little and when I was sad my mom used to sing to me and tell me stories. I feel my eyes begin to water up. I really do miss her.

They say that you need your mom the most when your younger because you need someone to guide you. I disagree. I think you need your mum more as you get older. You need someone to talk to that has experience with things like; real relationships, weddings, baby's. Serous things like that you really need your mom for.

"Ally does your arm hurt again?" Austin asks worriedly. He must have noticed the sad expression on my face.

"N-no, it's just." I take a deep breath in. I might as well tell him more about my passed. He already knows about Eliot. "I'm going to tell you my life story now, and it's going to be hard for me."

"you don' have to."

"I know, but I **want** to." I tell him and he nods for me to carry on. His eyes never leaving mine.

"I too am an only child. My parents are Penny Dawson and Lester Dawson. When I was wee my mom used to always play music to me and tell me great stories about princess' who would sing for hours on end until their prince charming came." I chuckle to myself as memories come flooding back. "But, when I was 14 she went to Africa to study gorillas. I was left to run our old music shop 'sonic boom' with my dad. I really wanted to make it big as well but I had horrible stage fright. after about six months away my mom caught malaria. S-she didn't make it." I feel myself sink into Austin as he holds me tight rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"I took it really hard. I didn't want to see, touch or do anything that reminded me of her. I stopped playing music, believing in fiction, writing in the little brown leather diary she gave my on my seventh birthday. Everything. It took me years to get over it but by that time the damage was done. I had given up all hope on my dreams. I stuck in at school and made my self invisible. I only had one friend and that was Trish. She stood by me through this all. I decided to be a doctor because I wanted to help people, to save them, it doesnt always work out that way though. But you get used to it. Once I started university I began to get my life back on track. I even started writing my own music again. That's when I met Eliot." I feel my eyes cloud over and Austin gives me a look that tells me I don't have to talk about him again.

"I moved here just over a year ago and my life is- was- back on track. I began to slowly trust people again but I've never dated since _him_. I'm afraid that I might go back to my old ways now that he's returned, i don't want to be sad, scared, invisable Ally."

"Ally I wont let you go back to your old ways because I'm not leaving you. think of me a bit as your guardian angle. I'll help you through this. But can I ask something?"

I nod my head.

"Why did you turn back for me? Why did you not go and hide in the first place when the hospital went into lockdown? Maybe then you wouldn't have been shot." He hangs his head a little with clear guilt in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Eliot is evil, he would have found me anyway and I might have not been so lucky." I say lifting his head so he was looking at me. "And the reason I saved you... I honestly don't know. I turn around to run away but the moment i saw you I- I just couldn't. something inside of me made me stay like- like you were my hope, the thing that was going to save _me_. I feel like there was a voice in my head telling me what to do. And I listened. when I was saving you... I was saving hope."

* * *

**authors Note: Thanks again for the awesome reviews I hope you liked this. I'll try to post the next chapter tonight (which by the way is action packed) I decided not to leave this on a cliffhanger because I made you all wait so long for it (again I apologize).**

**IMPORTANT READ! I want you guys to tell me what YOU want to see happen in this story. I already have the next chapter planned out but I want to know if you guys have any ideas. Please don't hold back I REALLY wanna know if you have ideas?**

**(1) Sorry I couldn't think of another name.**

**Please review and leave your thoughts and ideas (criticism also)**

**fwllow me on twitter! Austin_ally_R5**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**** I can't believe I've made it to chapter 10, considering this was originally going to be a 3-shot. Thank you so much for review! It means the world to me.**

**I changed the summary again because I think it suits the story more because when I originally wrote this story I had no idea I would get this far nor did I have these story lines planned out. Sorry for any confusion.**

**anyway.**

**first it's a bit fluffy :) I know I said that this was the action packed one but it's the start of the action packed one because it's actually the next chapter I was talking about.**

**And by that I mean there are a few surprises...**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

So I'm Ally's hope? That's why she saved me. She risked her life because she had a feeling I would save her?

From what though? the bullet that when through her arm? I never saved her from that. I just picked her up and took her to this closet. That's not saving someone. That's instinct.

So What_ does_ she need saving from?

"Austin have you ever been in love?" Ally's small voice fills my ears. Where did that come from?

"Uhh-"

"Sorry you don't have to tell me it's just... Well when you were telling me about your life you never mentioned anyone apart from your friends and family. Did you not ever meet anyone when you were in LA?"

I stay silent for a few minutes thinking about why I really came home from LA. I've never spoke about it to anyone. Only Riker knows.

"Yes." I finally say. Ally stays quite. I can tell she knows it must be a tough subject for me because she's not pushing it but I feel the need to tell her- No. I _want_ to tell her. She has told me about everything that's gone wrong in her life. I think she deserves to know.

"When I was in LA I met a girl, her name was Cassidy. We dated for two years. I was certain I was in love with her. But when I look back, I realise I wasn't. I just wanted to believe I was. She used me, played me like a toy then left me heart-broken."

I can feel ally's hands intertwine with mine as she gives it an encouraging squeeze.

"It turns out that she was married to a big record producer. One I had actually turned down previous years before hand, he was a really creepy man. He was mad at me when he found out that I was trying to get signed to anyone else apart from him. That's when Him and Cassidy made a plan to bring me down. I didn't learn about this until four months after I left Cassidy."

"When did you find out that she was married?" Ally asks. Almost afraid incase I blow up. I look down at her and stroke her cheek.

"Ally you don't have to be afraid of me." I whisper. Almost afraid that if I speak to loud I'll break her more than she already is. It tears me heart apart.

"It was our two-year anniversary. I was thinking about popping the question. I had bought the ring and flowers. When I walked in the apartment-"

_-Flashback-_

_"Honey I'm home" I chuckle to myself, I've always wanted to say that._

_Hmm that's funny I don't think i have those shoes? Is that my jacket? Maybe Cassidy bought me a new one?_

_My hands are sweaty now. I'm really nervous about proposing._

_"Shh, come on you better get out of here before Austin comes back." I heard Cassidy giggle from out bedroom._

_I put the flowers down and walk over to the door._

_"Don't worry babe we will be alone soon." A deep voice answers._

_My blood runs cold as I slam open the door to be greeted by two half-naked people._

_My long-term girl friend- soon to be fiance-, and the sleese bag record producer._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And after that I just ran out the apartment. Riker had to collect my things for me and I moved straight back to Miami."

I look at Ally staring up at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Honestly I never dated anyone since them. It made me realise that you can't trust anyone."

"We're really screwed up aren't we?" Ally Asks/states. I can't help but laugh at that and she joins in.

"Yep, we really are."

"You trust me right?" She asks looking up at me again.

"Of course I trust you, and do you know why?"

She shakes her head.

"Because you trust me." That's all I say. It's all I have to.

We sit in a comfterable silence after that.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's amazing how much I trust Austin. I feel like I have known him for years.

He actually knows more than most people I've known for years.

I've told him about my mum, Eliot, trust issues, the fact that I've not dated anyone since then and the fact I'm still a vir- Oh no! I can't believe I told him that I'm still a virgin.

I can feel my cheeks burn up now. Oh gosh I'm so embarrassed.

Maybe he didn't understand when I was saying it. I mean I never actually said the words out loud...

Oh who am I kidding he's the one who stopped me from saying it in the first place because I didn't know how to word it.

"Ally are you ok, you look like your about to take another panick attack." Oh gosh now I'm hyperventilating.

Austin quickly pick me up off his lap and places me against the wall before raking through a box at the far corner of the room.

Oh I bet he's trying to find a key to get out of here and away from me.

I feel tears running down my face.

Why am I such an embarracment!

But before I can do anything he comes running back with his arms full of medical supplies.

He places them on the floor before kneeling down in front of me so we are eye-to-eye.

"Ally take in deep breaths for me okay." He says in a calm manner. But I can't so I start shaking my head violently.

His hands clamp both my cheeks to stop my head and once again I'm looking into his eyes. They calm me down. The way he looks at me makes me feel safe.

"Did you have another flashback of Eliot?" He asks. I shake my head. Well, as well as I possibly could because his hands are still on my face. His thumbs gently wipe away my tears and he tucks away a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"Does you arm hurt again?"

"Y-yes b-b-but that's n-not wh-w-why I-I-"

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok." He nods his head, are eyes still locked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It warms my heart how kind he's being. How he's not forcing me to say anything or getting angry at me because I'm upset. He's being sincere.

I can't help but give a small smile and look down at the floor.

"I-I don't know?" I say truthfully.

I feel his hand under my chin and I'm looking up at him again.

"It might make you feel better?"

"O-Ok." I breath out. I really don't know what I'm going to say. "I-It's just... I got embarrassed." I say quietly. Well I guess that's a start.

"About what?"

"Things that I-I've told you. You might think I'm a freak or a los-"

"Ally I couldn't never think that."

"You don't even know what thing I'm talking about yet." I say.

"I don't have to." He replies. "Nothing you've told me is your fault or anything to be embarrassed about."

"Really even the fact that I told you I'm still a virgin." I blurt out then cover my mouth as tears stream down my face again.

Austin pulls my into a bear hug.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's ok, that's not your fault and you shouldn't be embarrassed about."

"Y-Yes it is you probably think I'm such a freak because I'm 23 and- and..." I'm at a loss for words. "Everyone else does so why don't you? Why are you so nice to me? Why do I trust you?" I shout.

"Because I'm on the same page as you."

That's it.

That's all he has to say.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

* * *

After a while sitting like that Austin got up and took off my bandages. He cleaned my wound and put some cream on it before wraping it up in fresh bandages and placing a soft kiss on it. It's a good job he brought me to a supply closet.

We stayed in silence the whole time, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful.

Until a thought popped into my mind.

"Do you think Trish and Dez will be ok?" I ask.

"I think they will. I mean you know there is always one person in a movie or TV show that can never be killed, no matter what the situation? That's Dez. And even though I've only been around her for a few minutes, your friend Trish, yeah I got a feeling she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. If Eliot went anywhere near her I've got a feeling that she would rearrange his face in less than under a minute."

That part makes me laugh a little and when I do I swear Austins face lights up bit.

"I think we should go find them." I say without really realising.

"No, we can't go out there. It's not safe. We have to stay in here until rescue comes."

"What? We can't just wait here. You said yourself that Eliot is dead and I think we both know that the police aren't coming!" I said slightly frustrated.

"Ally listen, we don't know if he has anybody else waiting for us with guns. He's not stupid Ally, he obviously has had this planned out."

That makes my blood run cold.

It's true. Eliot wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing and probably has backup.

But it's important we find Trish and Dez and make sure there not hurt.

I stand up only to nearly fall over, but Austin catches me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I have to go find them and _we_ need to get help."

"What do you mean we need help. It's you that has been shot."

"Austin if you don't remember about six hours ago you were dead. You drowned."

"Yes but I'm fine."

"Yeah now but not for long. Your body's been through too much when it should be resting. You don't notice but your body's gone into shock, just like- just like mine..." As I say the last part It brings me back to reality. My body is in shock and that is why I can't feel the extent of my injury.

"It's not just that." I carry on. "We haven't eaten or drank anything in six hours. Out energy levels will start to go down- even more so with our injurys- and we have a high risk of dehydration!"

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm trying to think of what to say next. She is the doctor and knows what's best, but if we go out it's possible we will be shot by one of Eliot's minions.

I snap back to reality when I feel a cold, emptiness and look down to see Ally is not longer in my grip but instead running halfway out the door.

"Ally don't go!" I shout after her but as I run to catch her I trip over a bucket and go crashing down on the floor.

When I look up She's gone.

"Ally wai-"

*BANG BANG BANG*

"AAHHHH" A blood curling scream follows.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger... But I did tell you it would be the start of the action packed chapter (Next chapter).**

**I'll make a deal with you guys. If You review on you thoughts and ideas of what you want to see happen then I will update tomorrow, no matter how much homework I have. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**follow me on twitter? Austin_ally_R5**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**** Hey my wonderful readers! Thankyou so much for reviewing, your kind words really are what keeps me going through the day. Some people have written some things that they would like to see happen and I understand ****completely**** why not everyone wants to so don't feel pressured or anything. It was just incase you did have some imput you would like to share but just hearing how much people like this story really makes me so happy! ****I LOVE YOU GUYS ****(sorry emotional moment) but seriously use are the ****BEST!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

***BANG**BANG**BANG***

"AAHHHH" A blood curly scream followed after.

I freeze in place.

Oh no.

Please no.

This can't be happening, there can't be more guns!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump 10ft forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I scurry to my feet and nearly fall over again as I run out the door.

Ally's standing frozen in the hallway. Thank god she's ok.

but there is still someone with a gun in the hospital. It sounded pretty close. Too close.

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. I'm about to say that we need to get out of here but before I can she jumps torward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yells keeping her eyes closed and shielding her face with her arms.

I gently push her arms down.

"Ally, it's me, Austin." I whisper in a hushed tone, scared incase the new gun man heard.

I see relief wash over her face as she holds her hand to her heart.

"Austin, you scared me." She says.

"Yeah, well you scared me, running off like that. Ally you can't do that. You could get hurt again." I couldn't let that happen to her again. I don't know what I would do if anything else happens to her. "We need to find away out of here. Fast!"

She nods then looks down the long corridor. I know what she is thinking.

"We can't go looking for Dez and Trish, it's to dangerous. Plus they are in a locked room. They will be safe."

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. When she looks up at me with sadness in her big brown eyes my heart can't help but break. No one has ever had this effect on me before, not even Cassidy. But when Ally looks at me I can't help but want to protect her from everything and anything. I feel like I would do anything for her.

"It's time to go now... isn't it? We really have to leave." She says in such a small whisper I don't think I was even meant to hear it.

"It is." I say in an equally quite tone.

I don't want to leave Trish and Dez but if Eliot has people on the hunt for Ally then we can't stay here.

"Do you know where the nearest emergency Exit is?"

"Y-ye...uh-it uh..."

"Ally..." I cup her face with my hands. "I promise I will get you to safety. No matter what."

She gives me a sad smile as her eyes water up but she tries her hardest not to let them fall.

"I know."

**Ally's P.O.V**

I know that he is telling the truth. He really does want to keep me safe. And I feel safe with him. He gives me a comfort that I have never felt before.

"There's an emergency exit in the basement." I just remember.

"That's quite far away." Austin says with a questioning look.

"Yes but it's hidden. We don't want to make it obvious. Plus it leads to the back car park. There's a forest that leads to my street."

"That sounds a bit like a kids treasure hunt." He replies with a smirk.

I give him my signature 'really' look and his smirk instantly falls.

"Come on it's this way." I hold out my hand for him. The way my hand perfectly fits into his makes me smile uncontrollably, but I hide it from him.

* * *

Once we're finally down in the basement we have to climb over old beds, broken glass, tipped over shelves and boxes. Ok Austin climbed over them, he wouldn't let me incase I fell so I agreed that he could carry me.

I thought he meant like a piggy-back or something but no- he went all bridal style. Not that I'm complaining, it makes me feel even more protected. But as I look up at him I can see the concentration on his face as he makes sure not to fall. It makes my heart race, and I can't put my finger on it why?

He stops all of a sudden and I follow his gaze to the exit door. It's already open. Maybe that's why this place is so trashed. Who was it that was here? I hope it wasn't... No I can't think like that.

Austin slowly puts me down now that we are out the 'danger zone' as he calls it.

"S-so it's just... out there. The forest... Then we are... are free?"

I can tell he's nervous, incase there's more people out there, but who wouldn't be?

"Yeah."

I can feel him hold my hand and I gladly take it.

As he leads the way out I can't help but sense that he has got all his instincts on guard.

Before I can think about to much We are in the parking lot.

We've made it.

***BANG BANG***

"RUN!" Austin yells, but he is already dragging my at an alarmingly fast rate.

* * *

Finally I see the entrance to my street and I guess Austin does to because we change directions and begin running that way.

Once we are out of the forest Austin Doubles over and I fall to the ground panting.

I don't know how long or fast we ran but I think we should get a meddle.

Once I catch my breath I look around. That's strange there is no-one around. This street is deserted. I can't even hear cars in the distance.

When I look back over at Austin he's on his knees, still doubled over, clutching his stomach.

My arm is now throbing like nothing on earth and I'm about to say something but then I see Austin... Heaving?

Wait whats- and that's when he starts throwing up blood. Not just a little. but A LOT.

"OH MY GOSH! AUSTIN!"

* * *

**Authors note: Hey... so please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliff hanger... on the bright side it does make you come back for more so I can't be doing that bad...? don't worry I wont leave it on to many cliffys after this. But I wont stop *evil smirk***

**Once again THANKYOU for your kind words. As I said they really are what gets me through the day. you have no idea!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time... goodbye.**

**P.S I wont be able to update tomorrow probably (Blame my school)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**** I think you guys get how much I love you 75 reviews! I was crying in biology today!**

**Sorry that it's fluffy again at the start (unless you like a lot of that stuff) I don't want to feel like I'm repeating to much in the story but it's very important to show how there gradually earning each others trust.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Oh no. Oh no. Ohnonononononononon!

I run to his side and rub his back, only to have him throw up more blood.

So many possibilities rush through my head.

Has he punctured his lung? That could cause a leak.

Maybe he has a really bad stomach-

I was cut off from my thoughts when I realised he had stopped.

He looked up at me with such fear in his eyes I couldn't cope, I couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. But I couldn't be selfish.

I place my hand on the side on his neck- my thumb brushing his cheek- and rest my forehead against his.

"We've come this far, we are not going back." I tell him. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" I ask in a softer tone.

He shakes his head, still to shocked to speak. I can see tears build up in his eyes.

I pull him into a hug and he buries his head into the crook of my neck, as if he is a child again.

"Why is it so quite?" He asks, barley audible.

"I-I don't know." I whisper into his ear.

This is really strange.

* * *

After a while- and a lot of struggling- I finally managed to get Austin up. He slung his arm over my shoulder leaning most of his weight on me. And the size difference really didn't help the situation.

I've noticed my arms bleeding again and it hurts like hell but all I'm focussing on is getting Austin inside.

My house is two doors down and I notice my front door open.

In fact all the houses have their doors open. This is how I know no one is around.

We walk- well I walk dragging Austin into my house.

Everything is wrecked, smashed, pushed over. It's like a bomb site.

We go over to the back wall and sit in front of the big window. The fine layer of material which once belonged to my mom, remained untouched as a curtain.

Austin leans against the chest-of-drawers behind him, making it shake which caused a box to fall down. One I hadn't dared to look through. It was as if someone placed it there, because I am Almost 100% sure that it was never that close to the edge.

"What's in the box?" Austin asks. He sounds normal again, but still a bit shaken up.

I stay silent. I don't want to speak of it. I've already had a lot of memories about her today.

"Ally..." I feel him place his hand into mine. "I'm not going to force you to tell me but it looks like it's bothering you."

"Umm- it's umm- it's a box of my moms things." I say looking down at it. "I-I've never looked thought it before."

"Why?"

"because I'm afraid it will make me miss her too much again. I've been doing so well in this last 4 months- like all the bad things in my life never happened."

It's true, I have. I remember taking an interest in guys again but never really dated because there is still always fear in the back of my mind. I remember when Austin first came into hospital one of the first things I noticed about him was his nicely toned body. I know it was unprofessional. But looking back, it's not what i would have expected myself to think. When he opened his eyes I felt like I was going to be a little bit sick, but in a good way- if that's possible, the same feeling I got when he was carrying me.

The point I'm trying to make is that over the past few months I've been like this- more outgoing- and it is something I have never been able to do.

"My life was getting back on track because I pushed all the bad memories away. But now I'm reliving them and I can't-" I feel like I'm about to cry again. "I can't go back to my old ways. I can't feel like I did before. I'm not going to be able to cope." I admit.

"But you can't forget about half of your life, it's what made you the person you are today."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS PERSON." I scream putting my hands in my head. "This isn't how I'm meant to live my life. I had it planned out, like most young girls do. I wanted to grow up happy and become a famous singer, meet a nice guy, have a beautiful wedding in a beautiful dress and have beautiful children... still have my mom... That was my dream. Why couldn't I get that? There are people out their that have there dream life. Why can't I have that? Why don't I gat my fairytale ending?!" I shout in full on tears now.

* * *

About 10 minutes went by in complete silence while I was calming myself down. Finally Austin spoke up.

"Do you feel better now, that you got that off your chest?"

Now that I think about it I do, and unconsciously nod my head.

I see a small smile play up on his face. What is he up to?

"We should get something to eat and drink." I say standing up and winsing at my arms. I almost forgot... Again. "And take some pain killers."

Austin nods at this and stands up carefully with a surprised look on his face.

"I feel normal again, that's a good sign... right?"

I really don't know what to say to this. My mind has gone blank, I think it's good...

* * *

After we had something to eat, drink and take away the pain, I felt much better. But it was getting dark.

"We should go to sleep." I suggest.

"Yea, but where?" Austin asks.

"This is my house remember, just because it's trashed doesn't mean I don't have a bedroom."

I can see Austin mentally face palm at his question.

"You seem so calm about the fact your house has been broken into."

"All the houses on this street have been broken into... something really strange is happening. But we need to look after our selves first." And with that I began walking upstairs, hearing Austin's foot steps behind me.

When we get in my room I look around, like the rest of the house it's been destroyed. I walk over to my bed and pick up the covers from my floor.

"I think it's best you stay in here, incase we have another break-in." I state looking anywhere but his gaze.

"Where will I sleep?" He asks.

"Umm, in this bed." I point to my bed.

"...where will you sleep?"

"In this bed also." I begin to blush. I didn't want this to be awkward, but i'm feeling it very at the moment.

"Are **you** ok with that?" He asks.

"I trust you Austin... you make me feel safe." I feel my cheeks brighten even more. "I-I need you to stay with my tonight."

I feel his arms wrap round me and his chin rest on my head.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I've made another big step today... and I'm proud.

"Wont we fall into a coma or something?"

"No, that's just something we have to say to patients because there is a slim chance it could happen, I'm sure we wil be fine."

And with that we climb into bed.

* * *

I wake up screaming as I feel someone hold me down. My eyes shoot open and there is a very worried Austin looking down at me.

"Ally it's ok it was just a nightmare." He coos in my ear.

I'm not aware that I'm scrubs are sticking to me with sweat.

"Eliot is not here, you're ok, I'm ok." He states softly.

It now comes back to be. My nightmare. Eliot came back and killed Austin and me. It felt so real. Too real.

I look over at my clock at it reads 7:00AM. We managed to sleep for quite a bit.

I sit up and Austin wipes away the hair that's sticking to my face.

"What are we gonna do?" He asks.

"Try and get as far away from this town as possible!"

Just then I hear a ringing that make us both jump. I look over and see my phone.

It's a blank number.

Austins about to stop me but I'm to fast.

"Hello?"

"ALLY IT'S TRISH! and Dez!" I hear in the back round.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! ALLY LISTEN YOU HAVE TO COME BACK HERE!"

The line went dead.

"Austin change of plan. We have to go back."

* * *

**Authors note: Please don't kill me for leaving you at this. I know you were expecting an action packed one but this was just a filler. sadly not my best -_-**

**I really hope you're not too mad at me I promise the next chapter will be REALLY long and NO cliff hanger! Trust me it will pay off!**

**Please review! and maybe if I get over 80 reviews I'll post tomorrow...**

**I love all you guys!**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. You see I've decided to try to plan my work a little more because every time I write a new chapter I wing it and make it up as I go along (Witch takes more time.)**

**I feel bad about making Cassidy a bad guy so I'm going to reveal more things about her in the story. You will understand why I like her now in the Authors note at the bottom.**

**Side Note:**** I got this review that said something along the lines of Ally's no longer a virgin. I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you but Austin & Ally only shared a bed. they are both still virgins, sorry for the confusion.**

**2nd Side Note:**** OH MY GOSH 90 REVIEWS! ****90!**** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Sorry for the long A/N. **

**Now for the long chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"W-What do you mean we're going back? Ally we need to get away **now**!" I say.

"Austin, that was Trish. She was hysterical on the phone. She said we need to get back over there. How does she even know we escaped?"

Now that you come to think of it, how does she know we escaped?

"What else did she say?"

"I don't know the line when dead!" Ally said beginning to panick.

"Wait! Just calm down... Ally we can't go back there! It's not safe."

"They need us!" She yells at me.

"Ally! It's. Not. Safe! I'm NOT letting you go" I shout at her getting frustrated now.

I see hurt spread across Allys face by my outburst and she stands up walking over to the door.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

"save it Austin." she says to me. "I knew guys were all the same." She whispers under her breath but loud enough for me to hear. And I get a horrible feeling in my stomach like someone has punched me in the gut.

But I can't let her get away.

So I run after her. But When I get downstairs she's not in the house anymore.

I look out the window and see her is running towards the forest.

* * *

It's not long until I'm caught up with her.

"Ally wait!" I plead.

"NO! Just stay away from me!" She shouts coldly.

"I can't do that! I can't let you get hurt!"

Within a second she is facing me, our faces inches apart.

"Well you should have thought of that before you **demanded** me to do what **you** wanted!"

"I didn't demand you! I wasn't trying to control you, I just didn't want you to get hurt." I say grabbing her arms but she violently pulls them away.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? You're saying you cared?! Because last time I checked, when you care about someone you don't yell at them!"

"Oh so does that mean you don't care about me, because you're yelling now."

"What?! Austin I've known you for less than 48 hours! You were a patient and I was your doctor, that's it!" she rebuts.

"I think we both know it's more than that!"

"Really! How tell me then! Enlighten me!" She says with pure anger in her eyes. "I trusted you! I let you in! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE!"

"I NEVER TOOK ADVANTAGE! I do care about you. You should trust me! I slipped up! I made one mistake! Everyone makes mistakes!" I yell this time.

I see tears of anger, frustration and sadness fill up her eyes. And I can feel mine built up to.

"I don't want you to turn out like the others." She whispers.

"I wont." I whisper back.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"How did you know that you could let me in?" I say in a low voice.

And that's all she needs to hear as I can feel her hand slip into mine and we walk to the hospital. basically walking in to our living death-bed.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

It took around 15 minutes to get back through the basement and onto the ground floor.

As we walk to try and find Trish and Dez I can't help but notice how quite it was, and I think Austin could sense what I was thinking.

"I don't think people are hiding here anymore."

How does he do that?

I can't think what to say so I just shake my head.

"Do you think some one found them?" He asks with slight hope in his voice.

Once again all I can do is shake my head.

As we turn the corner to the reception I remember this is where I was shot, and nurse Linda lay dead. It was too late to look away, but to my surprise everything was back to normal.

No blood.

No dead bodies.

No Eliot...

"We need to keep moving." Austin says into my ear and I can't help but love the feeling of his warm breath on my skin.

"They were in room 201." I finally say as I begin to lead the way to the room that we left them in.

* * *

Once we get there the door is unlocked.

They weren't in the room... but there was a laptop In the middle of the floor.

Austin walked up to it and the sheer horror on his face told me that something really bad has happened to them.

When I walk over and see that on the screen is a live stream of trish and Dez, they are tied up in an old abandoned room. I don't recognise it.

_"Look who's finally showed up."_ A sickly voice from the screen said, but we couldn't see who it was.

"_Come to save your precious little friends have we?"_

"Ally that sounds a lot like-"

"Shh, no. No. No NO! LET THEM GO YOU LITTLE-"

_"Ah, Ah, Ah."_ The voice says as if there telling off to a two-year old._ "Wouldn't want to make me angry now would we? I mean I wonder how guilty that would make you feel if you were responsible for their death."_

"Who are you!" Austin demanded.

_"Your worst nightmare."_ The voice shouts back. How unique...

_"If you want to save your friends then you better do what I say."_

"What is it." I ask, feeling confidence take over me, I have to help my friends.

_"Simple my dear."_

Him calling me that makes all the hair on my body stand up, I wanna throw up in my mouth.

_"You die."_

And with that the screen goes black.

"ARG! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Austin screams smashing the laptop against the wall. Then turning back to me with fear in his eyes.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see me blow up like that."

I nod my head the best I could while shaking.

"Ally we will get them back! And I promise you that I'm not going to let you die!"

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

After a while I pick Ally up and before we know It we are outside.

"Austin w-we can't leave. W-What about Trish and Dez?" Her weak voice asks.

"I think I know where they are."

I set Ally down and she looks at me with a serious look.

"How?"

I think they are in an old cabin, it's in the centre of the forest, I had to camp out in it the first night I moved back here because I got lost. That police man- the one who shot us- he helped me get back home."

"How do you know they are there?"

"I don't, but it's worth a try? Plus the cabin wood is old, rotten and moldy, a lot like the back round in the live stream." i say.

And with that we head off to find our friends.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you guys are tired of waiting for the action packed one but every time I go to write it I think of other things I need to write, It will hopefully be next chapter cause I've had it planned for AGES!**

**Personal Note: I'M fANGIRLING AND CRYING AND FREAKING OUT SO MUCH CAUSE AUBREY PEEPLES (the girl who plays cassidy) TWEETED ME 4 TIMES AND FOLLOED ME! It means so much to me and I'm still on a high! She is such a sweet person it's unbelievable! She's one of my favorite people at the moment! I guggest you follower her!**


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: I'm sorry if you guys thought tis was the next chapter. ButDONT WORRY IM GONNA POST IT WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE HOURS!

**BUT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

Ok so I have reached 99 reviews and that's only 1 away from 100 (you already knew that though) so to celebrate Im holding a compotition. I need you guys to give me a name... It could be yours, someone else's or even just random. This is for a new character, but I need it fast so I can continue with the story. You may think its only a stupid Compotition becaue I ran out of ideas BUT it's not.

You will understand why I find this so importabut once I begin writing, I'm not giving too much away but It important. The reason I'm giving you guys the choice is becaus you have all stuck by me and this story and it's away of saying thank you! The impact of the character is great!

So please give me names (and if you want you can tell me why you have chosen that name?) but you don't have to.

Who ever I chose I will PM (unless you don't have an account I'll write it in the authors note) and I will share a bit about the character.

So basically you will be getting a sneak peak!

Please do this because trust me you will be helping me and this story SO much!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post the last chapter but the website crashed on me. I was going to go back and write it in the authors Note and explain but I figured that you would rather get the new chapter sooner than later.**

**Shout out to my 100th reviewer - R5family4ever**

**Important authors note at bottom... I've picked a name but don't worry you can still keep them coming because there will be more characters.**

* * *

**Austins P.O.V**

"Are you sure that this is the way to the cabin?" Ally asks me.

"I think it is."

She gives me an odd look.

"It was late at night and I didn't know where I was going."

"So what you're saying is... No." she gives me an un-amused look.

"umm, maybe... look I know it was in the middle of the forest because i past the old motel, and when I was lost I went there to ask for directions but it was closed."

Ally doesn't say anything else after that.

* * *

In the distance I can see an old cabin... _The _old cabin.

"I-is that it?" a nervous ally asks from beside me.

"I think so... I've not seen the old motel though. Maybe it's on the other side?"

I begin to walk ahead but I feel ally's small hand wrap around my wrist. When I turn around her eyes are closed and her face is scrunched up. It took me a few seconds to realise that she's grabbing onto me with her wounded arm.

"does it hurt again?"

"mmm hmm" is as she can whimper.

I slowly lower her arm.

"what did you want to say?"

"I-I was going to t-tell you that we don't have a plan?"

I can clearly see the pain on ally's face so I gently begin tracing circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. It's something my mom always did when I was younger.

"What do you mean 'plan'?"

"Well we can't just walk in the cabin and take trish and Dez away, Eliot's men could have guns, there could be a trap! Or they might not even be here!"

"your over thinking this-"

"Maybe you're just under-thinking this?" she interrupts. "Sorry, it's just my arm really hurts and I'm scared and tired and hungry, I want trish back and I-"

Now its my turn to interrupt. "see I told you you over think things." I say with a smirk. This causes her to give me a cute glare. "I have a plan. We sneak up behind the cabin and look through the window to see if they are there. Then we make a distraction so that Elliot's men Leave and we get Dez and Trish."

"Sure thing James Blonde."

"Blonde hmm, that's a new one."

Her amazing laugh fills my ears and I can't help but smile. Even times like this ally can make me happy... She different from anyone else I've ever met. She's unique, and I don't usually get all mushy but maybe there's a reason we trust each other...

"Austin?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts, but sounds so serious.

"yeah?" I say now facing her.

"I'm scared."

I press our foreheads together trying to give her any comfort possible.

"I wouldn't expect any different. Look ally I know that you have went through a Lot of crap in your life, and you didn't deserve it. You have been through suffering that no one should ever have to go through. And do you know how I know that? Because you trusted me. So I need you to trust me when I say that this is danerous- deadly even- and you have no idea how much I don't want you to do this, because if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do? But I do know that we will be ok, I'm not going to let them hurt you ever again."

"A-Austin."

"Shh, it's ok. I know."

And I do. I know how thankful she is, how much it means to her. I just wish I was there- in her passed- so I could have told her that. So that Eliot would never have hurt her. But you can't change the past, you can only control the future.

And looking into Ally's eyes right now I know that wherever my future takes me I want her to be there too.

We know everything about each other, I trust her and she trusts me. I feel liKe I could do anything for her. I want to protect her and tell her that when she's thinking she scrunches her nose, when she laughs its like a perfect harmony, when she smiles her eyes actually glitter. To me she has no flaws, she's perfect, beautiful, innocent, and- and she's making me fall for her. Big time.

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I look into Austins eyes I can feel my heart race, my palms are sweaty and the butterfly's in my stomach are exploding. I know by now that I definitely like Austin, as in 'like' like him. And I'm o with it. Because- because he's Austin.

When I look into his eyes I see something... It's almost like...love? Maybe. But the way he has let me in and how he's looking at me now, I can tell he 'likes' me to.

And I can't help but smile at this, which causes him to smile to, as if it's contagious.

All the worlds problems wash away, and it's just the two of us.

The tension slowly raises and I can see him slowly lean in, not breaking eye contact, as if asking for permition to carry on. And I give my blessing my slowly leaning in to.

Our lips are millimetres apart and I would be lying if I said wasnt nervous, but I know everything is going to be ok.

Until we hear a scream coming from only a few feet away,

We both jump apart to see a little girl running. She looks familure? I think she's only about six, but she's very small for her age.

We both look in horror as she is about to run straight passed us but Austin quickly scoops her up, causing her to scream even louder.

He lets her down quickly and I crouch down to her size- us both making sure she won't run away- hopefully we can try and calm her down.

As she is about to make a run for it I put out my good arm to stop her. It's hard to talk because of how loud she is crying. I gently hold onto her skinny little arms trying to look her in the eyes.

"Sweety, it's okay. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

This causes her to look at me, her tear strained face and distressed eyes tells me something really bad has happened. I notice her holding onto necklace that says angle as if it's her life line.

She try's to speak but it only comes out as heavy breathing and choked tears.

I look over at Austin and he looks like he is about to break down at the site.

"Are you parents here?"

She shakes her head.

"why are you out here?"

"I-I-I-I" that's all she can say before she starts choking on tears again.

"Was someone chasing you?" Austins voices asks. This causes her to freeze, but not the question, Austin. As If his voice terrifies her.

She quickly wraps her little arms around my neck and hangs limp as she crys again. It's heart breaking to see such a little girl this distraught.

"He-He's a b-b-bad man." Are her first words but they come out muffled.

"The man who was chasing you?"

She nods her head.

"don't worry Sweety your safe now, we aren't bad people."

She looks over at Austin but turns away again, she's frightened of him,

"That man there is called Austin, he's not a bad man either, he's good. Like me, my name is Ally." I say softly, Austin nods his head encouragingly.

"D-Dr Dawson?" she asks quietly.

I look down at her and that's when it clicks.

"Ariana?"

She nods again.

Shes a patient in the kids ward, she wasn't discharged before so that means the remaining people in the hospital arent in safety?

"I-is he a d-doctor to?" she sniffs pointing to Austin.

"No." I shake my head.

"B-but he's wearing the same clothes as you."

I don't have time to explain this to a six-year-old, not that grey would really understand. We still have to find trish and Dez, as well as get Ariana to safety.

I look down at her and she looks likes she's about to sleep, but that's probably to do with the fact she's very ill and hasn't had medication. I'm not strong enough to hold her with one arm.

"I need you to go over to Austin now, so he can carry you." I say to her, but she shakes her head.

"I don't trust him." she whispers in my ear.

"I can assure you he is the most trust worthy person on this planet."

"It's true." Austin says. "Especially towards angels like you."

This causes her to laugh.

"Think of me as your bodyguard." he tells her. "Now can I carry you to the ball,Cinderella?"

It amazes me how good he is with kids. One of the many things I love- I mean like about him.

Ariana slowly untangle her arms from around my neck and walks over to Austin slowly. She looks at him of a few seconds but as soon as he gives his million dollar smile she clings onto him.

"Ariana? Do you know was chasing you?"

"H-He said his name was... Eliot? I think."

* * *

**Authors note: ok thank you all for the names (you guys rock at it) but I chose Ariana because I think it's unique and as mikamimi-R5 (who chose the name) it can be multi personality.**

**But there will be another character... Maybe... So don't let your hopes down.**

**I got a review saying that I used a scene like one from slapped, I had no intention on using it and I apologise deeply, thank you for informing me. It was not intentionally but it was to show how much Austin cared about Ally.**

**So Eliot is back... Maybe...**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! I re-done the last chapter because when I posted it I had typed it up on my phone and anyone who has written a fan fic on their phone will understand how hard it is and that they change all your words (That's why there were so many mistakes.) So feel free to go back a read the proper/spellchecker/real re-drafted chapter!**

**This is so close to the chapter I have been waiting to show you guys so SO LONG! It should hopefully be the next chapter. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing you know how much it means!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Eliot?" I ask.

She nods shyly, I can see the name gives her distress.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so..."

"Ally she might not remember, it could have just been one of the men and she over heard them talking about him?"

"No, he told me his name was Eliot, He took me away from Mary." She says as tears well up in her big blue eyes, she burrys her head into the crook of Austins neck as he gently hugs tight.

"Mary?" He asks me softly, not wanting to disturb Ariana.

"She's Ariana's social worker."

He nods understandably but I can see the confusion on his face. It's quickly replaced my terror.

"Ally we need to get out of here."

"What about Tr-"

"No Ally now, I'll explain once we get out of here!"

It's like da ja vu, the fear on his face. But this time I knew that we had no time to bicker because this is the most serious I have seen Austin, and we have been in this situation A LOT lately.

Before I can respond His hand is firmly wrapped around my wrist- his other hold Ariana- and we are now running.

We run straight through the tree's, over the logs, and past the cabin. I have never ran so fast in my life, I swear at one point my feet lifted off the ground.

* * *

Soon we are standing in front of the old motel, no wonder Austin couldn't get in that night, this place had been closed for years.

"Ally you need to take Ariana and I'll break down the door."

"I can't my arm... and we still need to go back for-"

"Ally I promise I'll explain later but- Hey Ariana do you mind if you go stand next to Dr Dawson for me?"

I crouch down to her size as she walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her."

As Austin kicks the door in it makes a loud bang and something in Ariana triggers because she starts screaming.

Austin's eyes widen as he runs over and scoops her up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He tries to tell her but she's covering her ears and her eyes are tightly shut.

***BANG***

This causes her to scream even louder- if possible- I'm afraid that I'll lose my hearing.

We run into the motel, wasting no time.

It's everything you would imagine from an old abandoned motel.

Let's just say that I don't want to be here very long.

As I look around I can't help but feel this place familure. I think I came here one summer as a child with my Dad and Mom-

I remember now.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on Ally you can talk to the nice lady later." My mom says to me, smiling at dotty- the owner. "I didn't make your dad drive us all the way up here just to stay in a room. I want to show you the music room."_

_This grabs my Attention mediately and a huge grin appears on my face._

_"Is there a piano?" The excited 7-year-old me asks jumping around._

_"The best. Why else would I bring you here My little Ally-cat? remember the stories I tell you about playing songs to my mom the first time I ever saw a piano?"_

_I nod._

_"Well in the back of this motel lies the room where that very first piano is."_

_I grab my moms hand as we run towards it._

_-End of Flashback-_

I don't know how I got here but I am not standing in the room where that event happened.

The piano is still there, it looks brand new. The room on the other hand- much like the rest of the motel- has seen better days. I can feel tears well up in my eyes as I remember sitting there, with my mom, playing songs all day.

It's when I first got into music really.

I can no longer hear Ariana screaming.

"Ally?" Austin whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?" I say in a soft tone, still staring at the piano. It feels like I'm in my own dimension, like my body has been taken over and I'm just the soul, staying still in time.

"S-She just stopped screaming then fell asleep, like right now." I can hear the panick in his voice and it snaps me back to reality.

"It's ok she's just exusted, this happens a lot with her."

I walk over to the piano bench and sit down slowly, Austin following my lead.

"What's wrong with her?" He looks down at the frail sleeping figure in his lap.

"She's got stage 4 leukemia." I says sadly.

"W-Well she's going to be ok right?"

I shake my head sadly. Usually I'm good with breaking bad news to people because I have to do it a lot at work, but I have always felt a bond with Ariana because of her story.

"How? You can give her treatments right, people survive this sort of thing." He looks down at her with hope in his eyes. "She's so young, so small. I bet her parents are worried sick about her."

"Her parents died in a car crash when she was a baby... that's why she has Mary, the social worker. Ariana has never had a stable family, it's always been foster home to foster home. Because of that know one has been around to pay for her health care. By law the hospital is only meant to give her basic treatment. It's not enough considering she has had leukemia since she was two, that's why it's got so bad.

I see sadness in Austins face as he kisses the top of her head.

It's a cruel world, it's take the best of us.

"How long has she got left?"

"three weeks... but that was last month."

"So, basically any time now?" Austin says.

I nod sadly, I can see the pain in his eyes.

Ariana slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey sweety, your safe now." I whisper to her.

"My head hurts again." She pouts her lip.

"Know sweety, but remember what I always told you, everything will be good soon. here I'll sing you a song to ease it.

_Look around, its deadly night_  
_You've been losing every fight_  
_You're hope is, feeling broken_  
_You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised_  
_But still have strength to take you through,_  
_Into,_  
_The dark_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a shadow in sight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes_

_(Woah-oh-oh) [x4]_

_At the beach, the waves will crash_  
_Tuck and grab and pull you back_  
_The sun may, be covered in gray_  
_The sand will itch, itself may burn_  
_Hurricane will take its turn_  
_Until,_  
_The dawn_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a storm insight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes_

_[X2]_  
_So close your eyes, shut them tight_  
_Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)_  
_Push on though the strength in you_  
_Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)_

_With open eyes,_  
_Open wide,_  
_It's all good now, watch it fade away,_  
_Day by day_

_Just close your eyes_  
_And push right through_  
_I know it's tough right now_  
_This was meant for you_  
_When the clouds are gone_  
_Not a storm insight_  
_You'll be drenched in the sun_  
_With open eyes. _

I finnish the song feeling relief. That's the first I've sung in years, it felt good. I can see a smile spread across both their faces. That was the first song I wrote after the death of my mom.

"Austin?" Ariana looks up at him. "Do you believe in heaven?"

Austin looks shocked at first but takes a few seconds to think.

"I do."

"Me too, some times Dr Dawson comes in my room at night and talks and sings to me until I fall asleep. She tells me about heaven and how all the angles live there. I think my mommy and daddy are angles. That's why they gave me this necklace. And when I go to heaven I will be an angel just like them."

Austin's face drained as she says the last part.

"It wont be long until I see them soon, right Dr Dawson?"

"That's right sweet heart, but remember what I told you."

"That I shouldn't be sad because God is going to be there with me and I will get to see mommy and daddy again as well as the other angels."

"That's right." I say with tears in my eyes.

It's not long before she's asleep again.

* * *

We sat in silence for an hour before I look up at Austin who is still staring at Ariana.

"Why did we have to come here in such a hurry, I mean I know we were close to the cabin and all, but I don't think anyone could hear us."

"Ally do you remember what Ariana said... about how Eliot took her?"

"Yeah but that could have been during the shooting."

"No one was evacuated until we left. Everyone was still in the building when we were, and at that point Eliot was _dead._

"What are you trying to say?" Even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Ally I think Eliot's still alive."

I feel panick take over my body. I'm going to have an anxiety attack.

Austin reaches over and try's to put his arm around me best he can with Ariana still clinging onto him.

We hear a gasp followed by a familure voice.

"Look how much you've grown Ally, I could hardly recognise you."

I turn around to see dotty, she has aged a fair bit- considering the last time I saw her 10 years ago she was about 90 something.

"D-Dotty?"

"Ahh so you do remember. Now if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Austin clearly not catching onto my fear answers in a casual tone.

"Sorry we had to find shelter, we didn't realise anyone lived here."

"They don't." I whispered to him.

Dotty just stares at us.

"To be honest I didn't realise that the owner of this motel was still alive..." He says a lot quieter this time.

"There not."

* * *

**Authors Note: So I can officially say that the chapter I have been telling you guys about for AGES is officially gonna be the next chapter. WHOO!**

**So then how was that? What do you guys think of Dotty?**

**Please review and I just want you guys to know how much I love it when you leave nice comments or tell me about what your favorite part was in the chapter, you think I'm joking when I say that I treasure them, but I really do because they mean so much**

**So... Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey guys IMPOTANTS ANOUNCMENT! I've written a new Austin & Ally fan fic called 'Meeting Jack Fro- Austin' It would mean so much to me if you guys checked it out! I'll write the summary at the bottom.**

**I'm so close to 150 reviews! only 13 reviews away! It would mean so much to me if I got up to that for this chapter!**

**So I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger... who is dotty? Where is Eliot? What about Trish & Dez?**

**The thing a lot of you guys said was don't kill off Ariana...**

**The chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint. (Warning the drama doesn't start until about half way through)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V (1 week later)**

We're not sure what happened next because it was all a bit of a blur.

literally.

We couldn't see anything and dotty kept quiet, i'm not sure she was even there.

When I woke up I was lying in different room of the motel. The strange thing was, I don't remember falling asleep at the time.

I found Austin almost instantly and he had Ariana, which was a relief to me.

strangely enough we've not seen dotty since. something really strange happened

We have tried to escape three times now but we always end up back here.

The first time there was an explosion, yep that's right. someone tried to bomb us.

The second time Ariana collapsed so we couldn't go further.

And the third time we could see a small army of men scattered throughout the forest, heavily armed.

However one night Austin did manage to sneak back to the hospital. He got food, water, some pain killers and fresh bandages.

Oh did I forget to mention that my wound got infected and It hurts like hell, I'm scared that I might need to amputated my arm if it doesn't get treated soon.

Each day we are trying to come up with a new plan, and today will be our fourth attempt to escape.

At the moment though everything seems peaceful. The sun is just rising and I'm lying on an old bed with Austin's arms wrapped around me protectively and Ariana wedged in between us. I would be lying if I said I couldn't get use to this. It has been our sleeping arrangement since day one in the motel, it's the only way I feel say, when Austin's near me.

I can't help but smile at how much he has grown to Ariana, he act's as if she's his daughter, it's adorable. But I only hope he doesn't get too attached because she might not be around much longer. At the moment she's a walking, living mirecal. But at the same time I feel like I'm getting attached. She's finally started calling me Ally once I told her I was going to be her friend not her doctor.

I smile down at her and move away a lock of black hair off her face. Her skin's very pale today, and it's beginning to worry me a little.

Austin's eyes open slowly and his gaze lands apon mine.

"Good morning." He says sleepily.

"It will be once we get outta here."

"Well this time we will make it."

"Yeah, ok so let's go over the plan one last tim-"

I'm interrupted by a yawn and a small hand holding my face.

"I'm awake now." Ariana states.

"I can see that sweety." I laugh followed by Austins.

I sharp pain shoots up my arm and I try my hardest not to flinch but Austin catches on instantly.

"Your arm?"

"Mmm hmm." I nod, my eyes squeezed shut.

I feel myself being pulled down and now my head is buried in the crook of Austin's neck as he rubs my arm soothingly. I can feel Ariana behind me now playing with my hair.

My breathing becomes steady once again and I don't want to move.

"Thank you." I breathe out.

"Anything for you." He whispers to me kissing the top of my head.

I want this. For the rest of my life. I want to be with Austin, for him to be there for me. For him to take care and... and for to love me, to do anything. We trust and care for each other, I never want to be away from him. He makes me feel safe, feel special.

* * *

After a while we ate breakfast, well it was actually pudding cups from the canteen. We're kinda running out of food, and Austin brought back A LOT of pudding.

I look up and I can't see Ariana.

"She might be down at the music room, she does love that piano." Austin speaks up, obviously knowing why I was frantically searching the bedroom.

"Right, yeah that's where she probably is... I'll go down and get her."

"You seem a bit more on edge today Ally, what's on your mind." Austin sits at the foot of the bed clasping his hands together, trying to look like a psychologist.

"Hmm, lets see... what's _not_ on my mind?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, it's just... this is our fourth time trying to get away. What if they know we're here? What if there waiting on us? I just don't want to risk getting caught again. Ariana might be right, Eliot could still be alive!"

"I saw him dead with a bullet in his head, remember? It's impossible for him to be alive. Plus she's only six so she might have gotten confused, it was a stressful time for her. And for us."

I nod at him and leave the room in search for Ariana, I was expecting to hear music- well more like loud piano noises as she doesn't really know how to play- but there was nothing.

When I walk in there is no one there.

"Sweety are you there?"

**Austin's P.O.V**

I look out the window examining the forest layout carefully, I'm certain that this plan is going to work.

We have to get to safety and to a hospital that hasn't been taken over in a shoot-out because there was an evil control freak who was after the girl I'm pretty sure I'm falling for even though he shot her in the arm that might possibly fall off now, while he also acidentaly killed himself but still managed to kidnap our friends, evacuate a town and everything has vanished without a trace. And we need to get Ariana help because she 's really ill and still quite traumatized because we are almost 100% sure we saw a ghost even though Ally said that it was an illusion... Wow my life has changed a lot lately.

My thoughts are interrupted with a loud scream, it's Ally.

I run out of the room and down the stairs quicker that I thought was humanly possible.

I nearly fall on the floor as I race into the music room, where her scream came from.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Where's Ariana?!" I panicked.

Ally's standing in front of me shaking with tears streaming down her checks at a rapid rate.

"T-T-They T-TOOK HER!" She screams.

I take a step forward cupping her face in my hands.

"Who took her? Ally what happened, where's Ariana?"

"They stole her, they left a note." She spat like the words were venom in her mouth and handed me the note.

_Dear Austin and Ally,_

_Well it seems you've gotten yourself in_  
_Quite a bother. Since you're not coming_  
_out anytime soon I thought I would_  
_have to speed up the process myself._  
_I just hope poor little Ariana can cope._

_sincerely,_  
_guess who?_

_P.S. I've been watching you._

My blood runs cold and I feel like I've turned into stone. Ally's arms snake around my waist timidly and I pull her closer. We just stand there in each others embrace as tears fall down our faces.

How could We let this happen. I should have been there, I could have stopped this.

"D-Don't blame yourself." Ally says looking up at me.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Then don't do it for yourself, do it for me."

"Okay." I say. "We need to find her."

Ally nods.

**Ally's P.O.V**

We no more time and run out the motel. There's no point in going back for anything because our only possessions are pudding, and I wouldn't mind never eating any EVER again.

"Do you think they took her to the cabin?" Austin asks.

"I think so, I mean the way the note was written I got the impression they _want_ us to find them."

And at that moment it hit me.

"They want us to find it... There gonna kill us." I look up at Austin and his eyes widen.

"What do we do?" He asks.

"I-I don't know. We can't leave her but at the same time, I- we can't die, we're too young."

"Then how about we use the plan that we were to get Trish and Dez out the cabin? We'll sneak around the side and maybe we can break in?"

"Okay."

* * *

Only a few minutes later we were crouched down behind the cabin.

"I'll go and look in the window." I say.

"No, it's dangerous."

"Austin either way this whole thing is dangerous. I'm smaller anyway so they have less chance od seeing me."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

As I peek through the window disappointment washes over me as I see the inside is empty.

"There not there." I mouth to Austin.

He looks shocked then points behind me, When I turn around I see Ariana standing there looking off to her left. I can't see what she's looking at because the cabin is blocking my view.

I feel Austin stand behind me and signals us to walk forward.

I run straight to Ariana and fall to the ground to hug her tightly.

"I'm so so glad your okay I was so worried about you." I tell her through all the tears streaming down my face and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

But she doesn't move, doesn't respond. And I'm aware that Austin's not behind me anymore.

I look back and he is staring off in the direction that Ariana is.

I follow their gaze and mimic their statue position.

Standing in front of us was... Eliot. He had dried up blood on his face and was pointing guns at us. One at Austin and the other towards me and Ariana.

I slowly stand putting one hand in front of myself.

A smirk appears on his face.

"And here's me thinking I finished you off." He said.

"Eliot, put the gun down."

"All-" Austin tries to say, probably trying to stop me walking closer to Eliot, but I just put my hand up to stop him.

"And why would I do that?" Eliot asks playing dumb.

"Because you don't really want to do this do you? You don't want to kill inose-"

"YOUR NOT INOSENT!" He screams at me.

Right now I just want to run away, but that's all I've ever done with him. I'm not that scared defenseless little girl anymore, I have to take a stand. Especially when there are important people on the line.

"I know, it's me you want not them, let them go."

"Ally don't do this!" Austin shouts.

I turn and look at him and can't help but let tears build up again, I don't want to leave him, but I can't let them get hurt. I look back at Eliot who has that deathly smirk on his twisted face again.

"Yes Ally I do want you dead, but do you know what, that would be too easy, on your behalf. I want to make you _suffer_."

Within a blink of and eye Austin lunges forward and with one punch Eliot's on the ground. But he gets us quickly and punches Austin back, making him stumble.

I stand there in horror until I feel a pair of little arms wrap around my leg.

I grab Ariana's hand and run to a nearby tree.

"You need to stay here ok. Austin's gonna save us and we're going to get out of here-"

*BANG*

Oh no.

"Stay here."

I run out to see Eliot pining Austin down and pointing the gun to his face. Austin is trying to push away.

*BANG*

The bullet only just missed him. I can't stand and just watch so I run forward and into Eliot's side. Knocking him to the ground, along with myself. This was a bad Idea because I feel like my arm is hanging off now.

I scream out in pain and when I open my eyes Austin on top of Eliot trying to get the gun off him.

I look to my side and see a plank of wood. I think I'm strong enough to lift it up so I grab it and crawl over to Eliot.

Once again he's pointing the gun towards Austin but before he can pull the trigger I smash the plank over his head, instantly knocking him out.

I look over at Austin and we are both breathing heavy, on the verge of passing out.

We help each other up and Ariana runs out from behind the trees hugging on to both of us for dear life.

"Car...park...we...need.. to-" Austin tries to say between gasps. But I know what he means.

We limp over to the hospital car park which took a good 15 minutes.

All the cars that were there on the morning of the shooting are still here.

I can't believe that it's turned out like this, it was just a normal day...

I hear a smash and look to see Austin passing Ariana through a car window. He must have smashed it with a rock?

"Why this car? It doesn't look very fast." I say.

"I can see the car key on the seat, it may not be fast but it's the only one that will drive."

Once we're in the car Austin starts the ignition and races out car park.

I can't believe this is actually going to work, we're gonna be free.

No one's P.O.V

Releif washes over all of them as they make it past the fourth block.

The forest is still in sight though but Austin and Ally have their eyes glued to the road.

Something catched Ariana's eye though.

"Isn't that the bad man?" She asks.

"What do yo-"

All of a sudden a metal pole smashes into the front windshield, completely shattering it. Austin and Ally both cover the face, glass cutting their arms. This causes Austin to lose control of the car as it sways all over the road.

Once he looks back to the road there eyes widen as the see the first form of transport they have in over a week. A large yellow school bus is heading the way and Austin swerves out it way only to completely lose control of the car.

As he violently tries to hit the brakes the car crashes off the road and tumbles for the 50ft drop.

All that can be heard is screaming, car horns...

Then everything turns dark.

That darkness that has taken them once before has now returned. And is more determined than ever.

* * *

**Authors note: Wow I left that on a bit of a hanger... So was that action packed enough for you? That's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Ok so Remember to review on your thoughts, favorite parts, parts that could be improved? Basically what you thought about it. Lets see if we can make it to 150 reviews! If it does I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Ok so my other story. **

**It's basically about how Ally always believed in the story's of Jack Frost and even to this day she still did. But now that she's 16 she's beginning to realise that he's not real. That's until one day she sees something strange in the forest and goes to check it out but she acidently falls through the ice. She's saved none other than Jack Frost himself but it turns out his real name is Austin. He died in his last life and was given a second chance to come back but was also given these powers. He takes Ally away with him but she gets into a lot of danger, he tries to save her. She also needs to save him because he is slowly dying because of people not believing, they uncover his past but it turns out to be a dangerous one...**

**I've not decided what else will happen but you guys know by now I wing stories...**

**Please check it out because it would mean a lot to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**** I AM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING THIS LONG! I have had so much homework that I have been physically ill :(**

**Anyway I kinda left you on a hanger last time... my bad?**

**Thankyou to my 150 reviewer! They were a guest so I don't know your name but your review rocked!**

**WARNING! This chapter is gonna be a sad one... I feel evil.**

**IMPORTNANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

_Previously_

_All of a sudden a metal pole smashes into the front windshield, completely shattering it. Austin and Ally both cover the face, glass cutting their arms. This causes Austin to lose control of the car as it sways all over the road._

_Once he looks back to the road there eyes widen as the see the first form of transport they have in over a week. A large yellow school bus is heading the way and Austin swerves out it way only to completely lose control of the car._

_As he violently tries to hit the brakes the car crashes off the road and tumbles for the 50ft drop._

_All that can be heard is screaming, car horns..._

_Then everything turns dark._

_That darkness that has taken them once before has now returned. And is more determined than ever._

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I open my eyes as all I can see is smoke, trees and crushed car.

The cars tipped on its side and I'm hanging from my seat belt.

I hear crying from the back of the car and almost get whip-lash from turning around to quickly.

Ariana is sitting in the back trapped behind her seat belt, she looks unharmed.

I climb next to her and free her, and as I do she wraps around me for dear life.

"You're ok, you're not hurt we're all-"

I cut my self off then look to the front.

I feel the blood drain from my face as I can see Ally has been thrown through where the windshield once was.

I kick open the backdoor and lay Ariana on the ground.

"Don't move." I tell her then run to ally.

Her legs are still inside the car but the rest of her is lying on the ground (because the car tipped on its side.)

Her eyes are closed and she looks paler than usual, a stream of blood leaking through a deep cut in her forehead.

I fall to my knees and place a hand on her face.

"Ally wake up. We're all gonna be ok, I'm pretty sure we can walk from here." I brush off the hair from her face.

"AUSTIN!" I hear someone yell... someone I recognise.

"AUSTIN!"

I turn around and see Trish and Dez running/limping over to me. I stand up and Dez engulfs me in a bro hug and I see Trish standing behind him.

"What Happened to you guys?!" I ask.

"Eliot kidnapped us and kept us in the basement of an old motel-"

"Motel?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter because we escaped." Trish finishes still trying to catch her breath.

"What happened to you!" Dez shouts but I know it's just because he's scared.

"We crashed- Eliot tried to- But Ariana's- But Ally!" I muddle all my words up cause there's not enough time to explain. "ALLY!" I yell then turn around.

I hear Trish scream in terror and then followed by the loud sobs of Ariana, but I'm not leaving Ally.

"Dez go round and get the little girl, her name is Ariana, you need to get her outta here and make sure she doesn't see Ally!"

I don't hear anything else so I guess he's away.

"Ally wake up now, this isn't time to have a lie around." I whisper into her hair.

"A-A... Austin." I hear a weak voice gasp from beneath me.

I look down at her and her eyes are only half-open.

"Ally! Oh Ally your ok, you woke up!" I can't contain my relief and try my best to hug her but decide it's not the best time.

"It..." She takes in a big breath. "H-urts... So... bad."

"I know but we are so close, we'll get out soon." I examine the deep cut.

Trish hasn't said a word, she hasn't moved a muscle.

"I'm gonna pull you out now." I tell ally but she's to weak to move her head, is her cut really that serious?

"NO!" Trish yells at me. "I-I mean umm..."

Ally's P.O.V

I can't breathe and I feel like something is holding me down. I'm in so much pain that I can't tell the difference between it and numbness.

From my understanding I'm lying sideways on the ground and I think I've flown through the front window.

After Trish yelled at Austin- Trish! she's ok!

She walked over and whispered something in his ear, his eyes grew twice the size and immediately looked at the car, tears building up in his eyes. What it? Ariana?

"W-W...hat's-" That's all I can say before I completely lose my breath again. What's happening to me!

"Uh, Ariana's with Dez and there ok, and I'm ok and so is Trish and you are too." His voice cracks.

"I...G-get O-Out." I try to say.

"In I minute ok, we just need to... get some help first." Trish says, tears streaming down her face. seriously what's wrong!"

"N-now! I-It hurts... too..m-much!"

"You're gonna be ok Ally, just hang in their." He says shakily.

Ok now I know there is defenatly something wrong.

They both keep stairing at the car so I turn my head and nearly pass out at the sight.

The frame of the car has collapsed **into** my torso. It's right through me.

Blood is pouring out at a gallon a second.

I scream in pain with every ounce of energy I have in me. Suddenly my arm doesn't seem to be that big of a deal.

Austin races next to me and lies on the grass putting his arms under my head and his other is reached over to grab my hand.

I bury my head into his chest and continue to scream, just looking at it makes it hurt so much more.

"You. ARE. Going. To. Be. Ok!" Austin demands me. But all I can do is shake my head.

My eyes are getting heavy and my breaths are becoming shorter.

"I-I-I'm gonna... D-D-"

"No- No you're not Ally." Austin starts breaking down. "Can't die, not like this."

I don't know if he's saying this because he's trying to comfort me or himself, maybe both.

But I've been a doctor for a while now, and that's long enough to know that when people are basically chopped in half. It's not good...

"You just gotta hand in there." He tells me. "You have so much to live for Ally, you just haven't been given the chance to see it yet."

Tears run down my face uncontrollably.

"I-I don't want... to... die." I let out. this is probably the most hysterical I've ever been in my life. More than the time my mom passed, when Eliot used to beat me, when he came back, when I thought Austin died.

I never I would be begging someone to save my life, I always thought I was prepared. But I'm not. I have a life to live, and I think it will be happy, because Austin is now in it.

"I-I know, I won't let you." Austins chokes out over tears then places a kiss on my forehead before resting his on top of it. "I can't live my life id you're not in it."

"M-Me either." I gasp out, breaths becoming more limited.

"I Always want you to be there with me."

"M-Me too."

"I've not had the chance to tell you but I-"

suddenly A little hand is placed over mine and Austin and we both look up to me a sad little Ariana with a small smile on her face.

Trish and Dez are standing behind her with a sorrow expression.

"She wanted to tell you something." Dez says.

"Ally..." Ariana says timidly.

"Are you ok?"

"Ariana now's not the time." Austin says softy but I squeeze his hand to let him know she can continue.

"I'm gonna miss you." She says.

I can feel Austin tence at the words and more tears appear, but we can't be angry because she's been brough up to know that death isn't a bad thing.

"That man was very bad because he made you like this. But you will be ok because soon you will be an angel."

I see Austin's face sadden more. Out of all of us she is the one who has excepted this, something we're not ready to do.

"Can you tell mommy and daddy I said that I love them and I can't wait to see them again because I miss them... just like I'll miss you. I love you to Ally."

"And...I-I love ... you."

She takes off her angel necklace and places it in my hand.

"It's so you can be an angel as well." And with that she blows me a kiss and runs over to Trish and Dez.

I don't know Dez that well and I don't need a goodbye from Trish because we know exactly how it would go. Our friendship is so strong that no words need to be spoken.

So once again I'm alone with Austin, and we both break down again.

"Don't leave me." He begs.

"I d-don't... w-want to!" I cry back.

"Ally I just want you to know that no matter what happens_ I_ care. All the hard times you've been through I want you to forget about, and I want you to remember_ I_ care always have since the moment I've met you and I _always_ will. I've opened up to you and you've done the same, I want to be with you all the time. Every minute of every second of every day, I. Want. to Be. With . You." He cries out to me.

I want to tell him how much that means how much _He_ means. That I he's the reason I want to stay, that I can't imagine life without him. So many things have happened that still have not been answered, but he's been there through it all.

"I love you Ally, Truely love you. I didn't think I ever could, But I know that I love you and I-"

"I-I love y-ou to. You have no idea w-what you've d-done to m-me." I smile though the tears.

I feel myself getting sleepy.

"Ally?" Austin's expression changes. "N-No ally don't close you're eyes! Ally stop it, no! You can't do this!"

"It... d-doesn't hurt A-anymore."

"Ally please!?" His voice sounds so quiet and fragile.

I try my best to stay awake but just letting go feels so good, I feel free.

"K-kiss me."

"What?" He asks.

But soon I feel a pair of warm lips apon mine. It's soft, gentle, and I savor every moment. It feels even better than letting go.

When we pull apart he looks deeply and longingly into my eyes.

"I-I love you." I say.

"I love you so much!" More tears fall down his face. "Just hang in there for just a little bit longer, I'm sure someones called for help."

But I can't, I can't control the feeling anymore. If I could I would stay, but my body is pain-free. I feel peaceful.

**No ones P.O.V**

As Austin holds Ally she slowly closes her eyes fully and drops her head.

"NO! ALLY! please!" He yells holding her tightly.

Just then police, paramedics and firemen come racing down the hill.

They push Austin out the way but he tries to make his way back though until a pair of arms are wrapped around him and he's dragged to the road where dozens of emergency services veicals are. The flashing lights are blinding and he is pushed into the back of an ambulance.

"No! let me go!"

"Sir calm down out crew will do everything they ca-"

"BUT SHES DEAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER WITH STRANGER-" He yells but slowly falls asleep as one of the paramedics sedated him.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Told you it was sad... I'll try update tomorrow. BTW I cried writing it, I don't think that's normal.**

**IMPORTNAT! ok so this has been my first ever story so obviously I have become very attached to it. But sadly It'll be ending soon, probably within the next few chapters. So I just wanted to thank you for making this possible for me to write because without your reviews I would never have gotten the motivation to carry on so thank you! I will deeply miss this story.**

**So review on your thoughts... please don't be to mean... even though you guys probably hate me for the ending. But you'll just have to stay tuned to see how it turns out.**

**tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**follow me on twitter Austin_ally_R5**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: So the reason I haven't updated is because last week my uncle died. It was and still is very hard for me. The funeral was today but I feel slightly more at ease now, so that's why I've updated. I know I left you on a cliff hanger so I hope you haven't lost interest.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

The past 5 hours have been hectic.

I woke up in hospital one hour after they sedated me.

They released me almost instantly as I have no further damage.

I didn't leave the hospital though.

Hell no!

The police have tried to question me multiple time but I refuse. Not until I know what's going on. If no on in the damn hospital will answer my questions why should I answer theirs.

All I know so far is Trish is being kept over night for observation.

Dez is in surgery for his leg wound.

They took Ariana away from me. She is in the ICU and I'm not allowed anywhere near her because I'm related. Let's just say when they told me that I kicked off. Aswell as a door from its hinges. But I couldn't care less. I have a plan to see her again.

My mind keeps running through everything that has happened in the past week.

The lockdown, the shootings, Dez, Trish, Eliot, Ariana, Ally...

Ally.

My heart physically aches when I think of her.

I feel tears well up in my eyes but I can't let them fall. I won't. Ally wouldn't have wanted that. She's already been through so much pain in her life, she wouldn't want others to suffer.

Maybe she's finally at peace. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. She's free now. The only reason she was scared was because the thought of it was worse than the reality. Right?

Besides she left the world knowing someone has loved her...

And that brings me to another one of my many thoughts.

I told her I love her.

And she told me she loves me.

Was it real though. Did we really think that. Do I actually love her and did she really love me, or was it a 'in the moment' thing? Maybe instincts told me that she needed to hear someone say that before she... you know.

But I kissed her. And I want to say that I feel guilty. That I shouldn't have done that because I was taking advantage.

But she asked me. She told me.

And I don't regret it.

Because I felt something that I've never felt before.

Passion.

I felt like it actually meant something. That it was wanted.

And this confuses me more.

I let out a grunt of anger before sinking into the chair and violently running my finders through my hair.

"Excuse me Mr Moon." A female voice says.

I look up and recognise it to be one of the doctors.

"I'm here to tell you-"

"No." I interrupt her. "I am not ok, I don't need anything and I am not going home!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but that all every doctor or nurse has said to me since I have got here.

"Actually it's about-"

"Two other people have talked to me about this. I know Trish is ok, so is Dez and he's due to come out of surgery in an hour and I sure as hell know that it's not about Ariana because no one is letting me see her!" I shout the last part.

"Mr Moon I-"

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "Look a lot has happened to me and people are expecting me to recover and move on. In the past two hours I have lost two very important people. One little girl who has been taken away from me and the woman who I think I'm very much in love with it dead! No one is giving me any answers so I'm going to ask you for one favour please." I beg. "Can you take me down to the morgue. I have to see her, I can't believe that she is gone until I see her. Please." I say trying to hold back more tears.

The doctor waits a few moments processing what I have just said. And watching me incase I have anything else to say before she starts.

"Mr Moon this is what I have come to talk to you about. Allyson Dawson-"

"It's just Ally-"

"Please stop interrupting me!" She says more sternly and I nod in obligation. "Ally isn't dead."

I freeze in my seat. I can't move, blink, breathe. Nothing.

"W-What?" I choke out.

"When the paramedics got to her she was still bleeding fresh blood so they put her on a mobile heart monitor. It was small. Unreadable even. But she still had one. It was very hard and they have had to defibrillate her twice but she was airlifted to hospital. There were two very difficult stages. Moving her, because she had part of the car inside of her. And the removal of it, which is happening in surgery right now. It will be an 18 hour surgery which is very stressful on the body as well as the doctors." I nod slowly not sure if I'm taking it all in or not.

"The metal has cut through her small and large intestine aswell as her liver. The intestine can be fixed but the liver is beyond repair. She will have to go on the transplant list which can take years. And Ally does not have years."

The numbness in my body hasn't changed. I honestly don't know what's good news and what's bad.

The doctor can sence my confusion and places her hand on my shoulder.

"What I'm saying is that Ally is alive at the moment. This surgery is very risky and i'm not going to lie. She has a 30% chance of survival. But at the moment she is **alive**. I will talk to you later about the liver transplant and I'll come and update you throughout the surgery."

With that she get up and I'm left staring off into space.

Ally's not dead.

* * *

**Authors Note: So there is chapter 19. Sorry it wasn't so long but I can't get the inspiration to write at the moment. I'll try to update as soon as I can. A few of you on twitter have been very supportive of me and I'm not lying when I say that I was almost crying again when I logged on and seen how many reviews the last chapter has. I've said it before but your reviews really are the things that get me through the day.**

**I'm having writers block with my other story meeting jack fro- Austin. So sorry if you read that aswell and are waiting.**

**I'm planning a new story that I have a full plot for and It's going to be dedicated to my uncle. Remember the names you guys gave me for this story but I couldn't use them all? Well I have picked out quite a few for my next story so I'll PM you soon to ask for permition.**

**Please review and once again thankyou.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, so don't be mad. I'm updating tomorrow (UK time) I swear. But I have a really important question to ask.

Ive have a few people asking about a sequel and I really want to know what you guys think? A few people said that they would like one and others said they don't want one. I will take no offense to what you want but I really need to know so that I know how to end this.

If you don't want one then I'll end it in a way that will close it (if you get what I mean)? Basically just end it.

But If you want a sequel I have an idea.

It could focus on Ally, her recovery, what happens to her and the huge effects on her life after the acident. Answer questions that you might still have about this story (I.E eliot, people disapearing, allys mothers box (i bet you forgot about that one..))Ariana and what happens to her aswell as Austin & ally's relationship.

So that's a rough idea of whait would happen. But if you don't want it then I'll find a way to end the story. There are only a few chapters left. Maybe 3 or 2, I'm not sure yet.

Ill probably got with the majority's vote but if you leave a reason of to why I should or should not then I'll greatly appreciate it and that could even be they tipping point to why I choose what I do.

If you have any ideas to add to a possible sequel feel free to share with me.

But it is 100% up to you!

So leave a comment and I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow.

p.s thankyou for you condolences, they meant a lot to me!:)


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: hey guys! Ok so the majority want a sequel so that's what I'm gonna do. Now I haven't forgotten about the people who don't want it, I have taken into consideration why you don't want one and I understand. I get that people think it won't be as good and I will run out of ideas ect. But I have it all planed out. If I just end this story I think you would all feel it was way to rushed as everything would be revealed in one chapter. It would be extremely unrealistic (I know the story all ready is though kinda) but I think most people would be very disappointed and leave them with the thought of the story not having a peaceful ending.**

**I understand if you don't want to read the sequel but please give it a go when I put it up.**

**Ok I have talked to much. On with the story.**

**Oh and don't worry I know you can't live without a liver. That's gonna be a big story line for this.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"But how is that possible!?" Trish screams at me for the fifth time.

"For the last time, I. Don't. Know!" I shout back.

"Don't YELL at me! This is hard for me to understand!"

"And you don't think it's hard for me? She died in MY arms-"

"GUYS!" Dez yells interrupting me.

For the past half hour we have been sitting in Dez' room. After he awoke from surgery I was allowed in to see him and Trish appeared aswell muttering something to herself in spanish while trying to brush worried looking nurses off her. They eventually gave up and let her stay.

I decided I should tell them about Ally and how she died at the scene but was then brought back to life.

Dez looked at me in shock and Trish began to freak out then started to argue with me.

"I have just woken up from surgery. I feel dizzy, I want to chop my leg off and I'm still not sure what is and has happened. Now if you don't mind, stop shouting!" Dez says before throwing his head back on the pillow.

I glare at him for a moment before bursting into laugher.

"What's so funny?" Trish asks confused.

"I have no idea." I say clutching my stomach and sliding down the wall.

Before I know it im quietly sobbing into my knees.

A minute later I feel the presence of someone next to me.

And I have the tiniest bit of hope that it's Ally. That she didn't get hurt, it was all in my head. The nurse must have gotten mixed up with the names and she's actually ok-

"you're over tiered Austin, you need rest."

My hope dies as I hear that it's Trish.

"Not until Ally gets out of surgery!"

"She's in surgery?" Dez asks.

Ok so I didn't get very far with the story. They are probably more confused than I am at the moment.

I take a deep breath then look up at them.

"Basically what happened was the car roof collapsed on her sending a huge piece of metal through her torso area. I sliced through her small and large intestine as well as her liver. They say that they can fix the intestine but not the liver."

They both stare at me wide-eyed.

Trish is the first to speak up.

"H-How is- how can they save her? I mean, how is she meant to live through that? I don't think that surgery has ever been done before... How long will it be?"

"18 hours." I think for a moment. "Shouldn't you know about this stuff, if she will live, what's going to happen. I mean you are a nurse."

"Yeah but I'm not exactly a good one... this is the first job I have had that lasted more than 3 days. I've been at it for almost a year and the previous training. I promised I would always be there for Ally and working in the same enviroment as her is the only way. After what Eliot done to her-"

She freezes after she says that.

"It's ok, I know about what her did. Ally told me."

"Really. Wow, she must really trust you."

"yeah." I think back to when we were sharing our stories for the first time.

"No Austin I mean **really **really trust you, with her life. Her own Dad doesn't know the half of it. He dad! The only reason I know is because I once walked in on it. You've known her for only a short amount od time. You must be so special to her."

* * *

"Mr Moon." Someone says shaking me lightly.

"Hugh? What." I say rubbing my eyes and adjusting to the light.

As soon as I do I recognise the woman in front of me as Dr Jones.

She's the one that's been keeping me updated on the surgery.

I stand up quickly looking over at a sleeping Dez and Trish.

"Let's talk in the hall." I say and she nods as we make our way out the room.

"How Ally doing." I suddenly get a wave of worry over me.

"She's out of surgery and now in the ICU. There was a few problems though."

There it is, that twisting feeling of pain and worry in my stomach.

"During the surgery Ally flat-lined twice but we managed to get her back. Taking the metal out was a very hard process as there was danger of her body collapsing in on its self. We removed the liver and stitched up her intestine as well as placing to plates in her torso to stable the body."

I can't think of what to say. By the sounds of it Ally has a lot to recover from.

"Luckily the car didn't tear through her spine so she's not going to be paralysed. But she will have to learn to walk again. The destruction of the metal and intestines has left a huge effect on her body. She wont be able to do a lot of things she used to for a very long time. It could be months before she is even able to sit up herself. It's going to be a very long, hard and painful recovery and Ally is going to need all the support she can get for this."

"I'm going to be there for her, through it all, for everything." I state quickly.

"Because the stress on her body throughout the surgery it is possible she will slip into a coma. We don't know how long for or if she will wake up, we can only give her so long before we will have to pull the plug because-"

"W-what?"

"I'm very sorry Mr Moon I understand this is a lot to take in at the moment-"

"Wait why did you tell me about her recovery if you don't even think she will make it!" I shout.

"I never said I don't think she will make it but there is a strong possibility, you just have to prepare yourself." She says sincerely, only angering me more.

"But don't you have machines and medicines to keep her alive? Why don't you put her into a controlled coma or something to let her body rest?"

"The stress on her body is a possible harm, yes. But that is not the main reason to why she doesn't have long left."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I don't know how much more I can handle.

"I mentioned before about how we had to remove the liver." I nod slowly looking at her again. "Well it is impossible to live without your liver."

"What are you saying..."

"We have put Ally on the transplant list, she has been put down as an emergency but it's not so easy to find a match. In most cases it can take up to a year if not longer and that's even if you're near the top of the list."

"Why don't you just put her at the very top? It obvious how much she's in need of it!" I say, but inside I wanna yell.

"It's the way the rules work, others are very sick aswell. Some people have been on the list most of their lives."

I let out a breath run a hand through my hair, it's a nervous tic I've produced during the years. I can't let Ally been in pain for years.

"Wait you said you can't live without a liver..." Realization hits me. "How long does she have without one? A year, two?"

"She has 24 hours."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Sorry for leaving it like that. I'm writing the next chapter now so I'll have it up soon. I have done my research on the liver thing and you can live longer with liver failure but without one completely it's not likely you will live longer than 24 hours.**

**I hope that chapter didn't confuse you too much. Just to let you know Ally is not in a coma at the moment.**

**I got a review from a guest that reviewed on chapter 9 saying that I stole the song safe and sound and didn't give credit to Taylor swift and civil war. I have put a disclaimer near the start of my story stating that I do not own ANYTHING in this story. That disclaimer counted for everything you recognise. I hope no one else was offered when I used the song but I have stated previously that I do not own that. I did not mean to upset any one and I apologise.**

**Tori- You are so sweat thank you for your kind words your review was very personal and I thank you so much. You really are so awesome! **

**Guest- Thank you so much. And I am so sorry to hear about your papa, I hope you are ok, I give my best wishes out to you.**

**Thank you to every one else aswell your reviews mean so much to me.**

**I'm nearly at 200, I can't belive it!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you liked it... even though it's kinda depressing...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! This took me AGES to write because of the amount of medical stuff I had to read up on. It's a bit more like a filler chapter and I hope you aren't mad when I say there might be a cliff hanger... don't worry it's not completely bad, nothing like how this story ends or anything... once again I've said too much.**

**By the way the next chapter is the final chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"T-Twenty four hours?" I ask in disbelief.

"We have twenty-four hours to find a donor or Ally will died. If she goes into a coma before then we will have to put her on a life support machine but legally we will only be allowed to keep he on it for another 24 hours. By then without her liver even while she's on life support all of her other organs will have closed down and she will be medically dead."

I know Dr Jones didn't mean for it to come out so forward but I feel like someone has stabbed me a thousand time. I've basically been told that Ally is either going to die or suffer for months to come.

"C-Can I see her? Please." I ask, almost beg.

"I'm sorry but she's just out of surgery, she wont even be awake, the doctors have to watch her careful and-"

"You said yourself that she only had twenty-four hours, we have been through HELL together! I am going to be with Ally in the little time we have left together!"

Dr Jones looks around to see if anyone is listening but the hall is empty. Not that I care who listens anyway.

"Room 843 second floor, west wing. Don't get in the way of any equipment or doctors. And don't tell your friends about it, you're not even meant to be there let alone them... and the latino girl bites when she doesn't get her way."

With that she turns on her heals an walks away.

I don't waste a second and race towards the stairs. I don't have time to wait on an elevator.

As I'm running through the halls all I can think about is what I'm gonna do when I reach her room. What will happen when she wakes up?

And yes, _she will wake up. Ally's strong, she wont go into a coma, she'll survive. She will get her liver and then we can start on recovery._

I say that in my head over and over until I reach her room.

My feet are glued to the floor as I stare at someone unrecognisable to me.

The Ally I know has chocolate-brown hair, a glowing complexion, big doe eyes, she's full of life, even in tough situations.

But the person lying in front of me has skin as pale as the white bed sheets, she would blend in if it wasn't for all the wires coming from her body and the cuts and bruises on her face. Her hair seems lifeless, much like the rest of her body. Her eyes are closed and her chest is slowly raising and falling, to the extent it looks painful for her. She has a cage-like thing coming from her stomach. I can't tell if it's inside of her or just placed on top of her.

"Sir? You shouldn't be in here." A voice says from behind me.

I turn around and look down at a small middle-age nurse.

"Yes I am. I mean I'm not... but I've got permission to be here!" I protest.

When she doesn't seem very convinced I look her deep in the eyes.

"Please." I beg. "You have to let me stay here."

"Very well, just be careful-"

"I will!" I say quickly before turning around to stare back at Ally.

I suddenly feel lack of presence in the room and I guess that the nurse has gone.

And I'm all too aware of the loud beeping coming from one of many machines hooked to Ally.

"Hey there Ally."

I walk over and sit in the chair next to her bed.

"I-I don't know what to say. Ally, I am so so sorry!""I never wanted this to happen to you. It's ally my fault!"

I take in small limp hand in mine.

"I just want everything to be ok, you need to get better. And don't even think about slipping into a coma! If there's one thing Ally Dawson is, is that she is not a quitter."

"It's not your fault." A low breathy voice says.

I look up to see Ally's eyes flutter open.

"Oh thank god, your awake." I say, more to myself.

It doesn't look like she's moving but she lets out a scream in pain. And I mean a SCREAM.

Nurses and Doctors pile in the room and I'm forced to the back of the room.

I want to protest but I know if I want to stay here I need to stand back.

"I CAN'T MOVE! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?" I hear Ally yell. "AUSTIN! I need A-A-"

Then there was silence.

"I think she's gone into shock." One of the doctors say.

"That's cause she looked at the brace! I told you to cover it up!" Another argues.

"Ally." He continues. "Ally speak to us."

Her eyes drift over to me and it's just now I'm starting to notice a yellow tint in the skin.

"Are you Austin?" The nurse I saw earlier asks, breaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah."

"Can you come over here please, sometimes the patients find it easier when someone they know is near them."

Everyone clears out the room and it's just me, Ally and the doctor.

I take hold of Ally's hand again, but I know it's not enough.

"Ms Dawson, I need to ask you. Do you remember anything from the accident and trauma?"

She doesn't say anything but looks over to me.

"You can tell the truth, you remember don't you, I mean you remember me."

She still doesn't say anything but looks down at her stomach cage-thing.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." I suggest.

"Very well. Now miss Dawson we need to discuss what has happened and the extent of your injury's. When the car crashed the roof collapsed in on you, causing part of it to tear through your torso. It ripped both your small and large intestine as well as shred your liver. The majority has been fixed and stitched, but your liver has been removed, we have put you on the transplant list."

I can tell Ally knows what that means for her, she is a doctor as well after all.

"The bars coming from your torso is a brace. With the help of two metal plates which have been implanted inside you. This will help stable your body."

With that he turns away.

He didn't mention about her recovery though...

"Isn't there something else that you forgot to tell her." I say slightly annoyed.

"We have given you plenty morphine to make sure that you are in less pain, try not to move." He says.

That was the final straw, he knows fine well what I was talking about, so I storm out the room after him.

"Hey!" I yell. "What was that? Why didn't you say anything about the recovery! You basically said you're keeping her out of pain until she dies. Don't you have any hope for her." I shout.

"Listen she knows as well as everyone else here that there is no way she will make it."

"No that's not true she will! I'll make sure of it!"

"Son the thing is-"

"NO!" I shout. "There has to be other options, she can't leave, she has too much to live for."

The doctor sighs.

"There is one other option, but obviously there are complications. And it takes **a lot** of bravery."

"Well what is it?"

"Your liver can regenerate it's self. If you take a portion from an alive persons liver and transfer it to the patient, it will grow into a full liver. In both the donor and the patient. The problem is that the donor will have to be a match for Ally, and they are hard to find. But There are donors out there , the hospital would have to get in contact with the right person and there would be a lot of paper work, they might even want to meet Ally. And as you know time is very limited-"

"I'll do it." I blurt out.

He's a bit taken back but looks at me through pitty in his eyes.

"This is not something you can make a rash decision on, there is a lot to think about. Your life will also change quite a fair amount-"

"I said I will do anything for Ally and I will. I will do it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ohh so what will happen to Austin and Ally then? Is this Ally's chance for survival? So wait does this mean Austin really does love Ally? **

**Don't worry I know there are still A LOT of unanswered things, but they will all come in good time. **

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT!**

**Ok so I have been talking to glorychildren and realised I don't have a name for my sequel! So I wanted to ask if YOU have any ideas? Who knows I might even use your name...**

**Teaser:**

**So a little teaser of whats to come next chapter...**

**+Whats happening with the transplant  
+Ariana (and Austin's 'plan')  
+Trish and Dez' reactions (and maybe a little sneak peek of what happened to them? but that will be revealed in the sequel)**

**But I don't want to tell you anymore, you will just have to wait and see!**

**P.S. I'm going to give you the full summary of my new story soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys! So this is the last chapter. I can't believe I've managed to get this far, and I have only you to thank. For reading, reviewing and giving me the support to write this.**

**cheesy moment over I have a big announcements at the bottom and a super important note that I would appreciate you read.**

**But one more note: I just found out that people can follow and favourite my story as well as follow me. I had no idea so I'm gonna start doing that now and Whenever you guys review I always see what stories you have written and I think I read/or already have read most of them, so I'm gonna start following people now! :) **

**Any way it shouldn't be too long until I post the sequel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

**Hour 4**

I don't know what to do. What can I do anyway.

My whole body is numbed, and I feel like my mind is to.

"Ally please speak to us." Trish begs.

I just keep staring at the ceiling.

Is this really how I want to spend my last day?

I look down at my stomach. The brace holding me together looks more like a bear trap.

I hear Trish sign. "I just want you to be Ally again."

She doesn't understand. I'm lying here waiting on death. But I'm not scared anymore, in fact I wish it would come quicker. I wish the doctors never saved me because now everyone has to watch me suffer.

"Ms Dawson." I turn my head to see the doctor standing their with a hopeful smile. "We found you a match."

Those five simple words should be bringing me to tears of happiness, I should cheering for joy, so glad I'm going to live.

but the thing is. I don't want to.

Austin comes in the room with a bandage around his arm. He comes over and takes my hand.

"I'm doing this for you, you're going to live." He says with a smile, but I just frown. What does he mean?

"Ally, I'm your match."

What? Why? Why would he do this? He can't!

"No!" I say and everyone looks at me in surprise.

"Ally you have to,, this is your last chance to survive."

"No." I say simply again.

"Why? Don't you want to live?" He says getting slightly upset and a little annoyed.

"No."

Everyone's faces drain as they look at in shock.

"I don't. I won't have a normal life every again. physically and mentally. I'm going to be in pain and I'll never be able to un-see what has happened." I turn my head away from everyone. "If you really want to help me then just get me go."

* * *

**Hour 6**

"Ally?" I hear Dez say.

I look at him and he is on crutches. "Austin and Trish told me about everything."

"And what, they sent you to get me to change my mind?"

"Nope, but can we talk?"

I just nod as he takes a seat.

"Why don't you want to get the surgery?"

Does he really care? he actually is willing to listen to my side. It hurts a little to know that it isn't Austin who's doing this.

"I just-" I take a breath and think about my next words. "Look I don't know how much you know or what exactly happened to you out their, but Eliot was after me. He planned all of this to get me. I was on the road to recovery and he broke me again."

"So your going to give him that?" He says.

"No, but look at me. I have metal bars sticking out of me just balance my body. The car tore through me. Do you know how painful that is going to be for me when I recover. That I won't feel comfortable with my own skin. I can't go out to the beach without covering up because people will stare, I have to watch that know one sees my scars. The scars will always be there. I don't no how many but there are, but there big and they are deep. Every time I look at myself it will be a reminder of _him_. If I actually ever find someone to spend my life with I can't guarantee they won't be disgusted with me and the reason why I have them. No one would want me, I bring too much trouble. I can't live a life like that."

"You're wrong you know." He pipes up after a moment. "Austin would never think that about you, he cares about you a lot. He would always care no matter what."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I also know that he wants you to live more than anything. Ally at the moment you are a living mirical, don't throw that away. Austin is willing to give you your shot at life. Take his offer."

I think for a minute and he's right.

"But that doesn't change what life is going to be like for me after. The recovery, the mental fear, the scars-"

"No." Dez cuts me off. "It will be hard, but you can do it. When I first met you, you were so determined to save Austin's life. Even if that meant being caught by a gun man. Where has that determination gone? because I know you still have it. That's how you are going to cope with the recovery. Mentally and physically. And me, Trish and Austin will be there with you through it all. And as for the scars, you have to stop calling them that. Think of them as your battle wounds. You managed to survive all of this, not many people would make it this far. They are a simbel that you are alive. Your war wounds show bravery, not weakness."

I never knew how wise Dez really was. He got up and was about to leave when I say. "I'll do it, tell Austin I'll do it."

* * *

**Hour 10**

Austin said he had a surprise for me and he's been gone for 20 minutes. I'm getting really tiered now and I notice my skin is very yellow. The doctors said they are preparing the OR and my surgery should be in the next few hours.

I would be lying if I was saying I wasn't scared.

Dez' words really got to me and after a long talk with Austin and Dr Williams they put the surgery ahead. But what scares me is I only have 14 hours left if I don't have this transplant. I just hope my body can take it.

"Hey, look who I got." I hear Austin whisper.

I turn around to see Ariana sleeping in his arms.

I give a little gasp but instantly finch as my morphine is wearing off a little.

"Hey angel." I hold her little hand, she seems so much more week now. "I thought you told me earlier that we weren't aloud to see her?" I ask.

"Well I pulled a few strings. But the nurses say she will have to go back soon."

Ariana opens her eyes and gives a smile when she sees us.

"Where have you been, I've missed you." she croaks.

"We've missed you to." Austin tells her.

"I saw my mommy and Daddy last night."

I give Austin a confused look but I see sadness in his eyes.

"Yes well someone gave us quite a scare last night." He then looks up at me. "She has a seizure."

My heart drops instantly. It seems like her borrowed time will be coming to an end soon.

"Did they say anything to you?" I ask and she starts crying.

"Shh, shh it's ok." Austin coos kissing her head lightly.

"I miss them." He says between sobs. "All my friends have a mommy and daddy and I don't. I just really want to be with them."

* * *

**Hour 11**

After a while Ariana fell asleep.

"What do we do?" Austin asks.

"Theres not much we can do. It's only natural for a child to want their parents. Do you really believe she saw them?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she will be with them soon right?"

I nod my head sadly.

"How long do you think she has left?"

"I don't know." I tell him honestly, but I know it will be soon.

"I had a plan." He whispers to himself.

"What was it." He looks up surprised that I heard him.

"Before the crash I had a plan that once we got away and everything was fixed, we would um... be together..." He said hesitantly. Memories of the crash come racing back to me. Austin and I sharing our feelings, the kiss. It was a forgotten topic that we need to talk about. But not now.

"And then we could adopt Ariana." He continues. "So she could have a real family before she- you know... But now it's to late, we don't have the time- she doesn't have the time."

"Austin that's very sweet, but Ariana knows she is loved for by us, we don't need to do all that. She's not our child and she never will be. She has parents who are waiting on her, and although it's horrible to think. She's better off there, with them and at peace. Not here in pain. I know, you know and she knows we will always care for her, and that's all she needs."

* * *

**Hour 12**

**Trish's P.O.V**

Austin and Ally have been taken off to surgery, I can tell they were both really nervous.

I'm in the waiting room with Dez beside me.

"You think they'll be ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are strong remember. Have you heard anything about the little girl?"

"Just that she's getting tiered now. They estimate it'll be a day or two, I just hope Austin and Ally will be able to say goodbye."

* * *

**Hour 18**

We have just been taken in to be questioned by the police. It's something we have all been putting off but they said it was urgent.

"How much did you tell Ally about what happened to us?" I ask Dez.

"Nothing, I don't think she's ready."

"I don't think she will ever be ready. I'll never be able to forgive myself for-"

"Shh! Do you want people to over hear? I thought we agreed to never speak about it again!"

"Ok."

* * *

**Hour 19**

A doctor walk over to us.

"Hello, my name is doctor Sonia."

"How are they?" I ask quickly.

"You see there was a slight complication. You see during the surgery both Austin and Ally flatlined."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well there you have it... Now you will just have to see what happens next. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT 1: The name of the sequel is going to be... Saving Love! This name was given to be by R5Auslly. I suggest you go check out her stories, there awesome!**

**IMPORTANT! Ok so I know some of you have probably guessed what direction the Ariana story line is heading in and I want to say that it's not meant to be sad, think of it in her point of view. But that's not what I wanted to say. Her cancer battle story line was in honor of a very close family friend who passed away very much like this. She was a lovable little girl who was robbed of her childhood. I will always love her and I appreciate that you guys don't hate on what happens. you can say you're sad or you will miss her, feel free to express your feelings in that way. But do not hate on me for this. It was a huge part of my life I will never get back and I'm dedicating it in her memory. I don't know if I'll ever truly get over it but it's getting better. I don't want pity, all I'm asking for is no hate.**

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. My first fanfiction is over... wow.**

**I'll post the sequel soon, thankyou for everything! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Thank you for all those reviews, they mean so much to me. Even my silent reader, your all amazing.

And to my regular reviewers, I also dedicate this story to you. (You know who you are)

As you know the sequel is going to be called **'saving love' **given to me by R5Auslly.

but I'm going on holiday on Today and because of that I won't be able to update. I have the first chapter written so Ill upload later tonight but I can't after that for two weeks.

Second note!

My new story I have told you about...

It's called **'Moons Teen Shelter'**

Here is the full summary...

**Ally's life has gone down hill from the moment she turned 13. Her whole family is either missing, dead or just doesn't care. She's turned to the streets after multiple bad foster home experiences. Living on the streets are dangerous so turning to drugs and other life-threatening situations leaves her with nothing in her life. But what if this is all misunderstood? Her only true friend who knows the truth has mysteriously left. Although she has an idea why. Now that someone is after her, what is she going to do? Especially once they leave her in the gutter after giving her a 'warning'.**

**Austin Moon's parents own a shelter. 'Moon's Teen Shelter', the shelter has evolved in to a foster home over the years but the kids there would call it a family. Austin, Along with his siblings they help work there, whether it's cooking, cleaning or just talking to them, the Moon children make sure to act like friends and family to the teens.**

**One night when Austin's driving back from the store he think he has hit someone with his car. When they refuse to get help Austins takes them back to the shelter. After discovering the girl's name to be Ally Dawson they do a background check on her. Austin convinces his parent to let her stay there and his only job is to befriend her to make sure she stays out of trouble. Can he break Ally from her shell?**

**It takes Ally Some ****time to warm over to everyone but when you are thrown in the mix with happy, fun-loving people. And especially someone who willing to be there and help you, sometimes you can change. But even when you are surrounded by caring people. Trouble, bad memories and life murdering events always find a way back to the heart. With a deeply depressed Ally and so much danger around. Will she take anymore before it's too much, will she break a promise she made her sister years ago, at least that way she will see her again right, she'll be free.**

**Can Austin possibly save her from this mess?**

**And just when you think things are better...**

**Death doesn't let you escape that easy, even if it has to tear through everyone else to get you.**

Ok so I hope that sound interesting to you, please read it. It's a bit of a dark story but there are comical, funny and very sweet moments in it. I don't know if you've guessed but Ally's a little OOC, and I know that bothers some people but you will see through the story that she changes into the Ally we all know and love. I think my writing skills are getting better, the first chapter is up, so enjoy (if you do read it)

I have pre-written a few chapters of this so if I find a wi-fi cafe I can upload but when I come home I'll get back into schedule.

Anyway once again thank you.

I love you guys!


End file.
